Albus Potter and the King's Hallow
by Worldisquiethere
Summary: After Albus' first year at Hogwarts there were so many questions that were left unanswered, and now with even greater danger on the horizon, one Potter might not be enough...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Whispers fill the dark alleys of London. They days grow colder as September enters its first day. The clock ticks closer to eleven o'clock. The time when their revenge would begin to enter its primary stage.

A child of nearly twelve years is surrounded on all sides the dark alley on Euston Road. Some people he knows, some he doesn't. All here to see him off to his first year at school.

But this school was different. It didn't teach mathematics or language. It taught magic…no it taught _witchcraft. _

"Beware of witchcraft!"

"Find out what they do."

"Who are they?"

"What are they?"

"Enough!" a prominent male voice speaks out above the rest, "Now, child, we have been tracking these people for years now and have finally have a breakthrough. These people think because they have these…_unnatural _powers they can dominate the rest of us. But we have an edge. Using our new technology, we have successfully fooled the witchcraft wielders into believing that you are one of them. Now you will be humanity's lead. Go and find these people out. Study them, observe them, and when the time is right, begin to carry out our plans."

The child nods. Imagine, him! Out of anyone in all of England, the organization chose him! He takes the items that were taken from the magical shops he had heard about. He then stuffs the last remaining items and stuffs them in his bag. He turns down the alleyway and walks into the open door of a car.

The car ride is short. Not even five minutes when the car pulls up to a train station. King's Cross station. He goes through entrance alone to search for the station. His ticket says platform 9¾. He looks around. There was platform 9 and right next to it platform 10.

"Excuse me sir," the child asks a nearby crossing guard who was just passing by him. "could you tell me where platform nine and three quarters is?"

"Platform nine and three quarters? It doesn't exist! You know, you're the hundredth kid who has asked me today and I will still refuse to believe it exists!"

The crossing gaud walks away and leaves the child alone to find the platform himself. He looks around the area in between platforms nine and ten. It takes him a couple of minutes but after that he sees a couple of people passing by. They look ordinary enough except one child, not much older than he, is holding a wand in his hand. A wizard!

He watchs the wizard and his family as one at a time they go through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. The moment they touch the barrier, each and every one of them disappears. After they had all disappeared, the child went up to the barrier too. He closes his eyes, knowing he must be going mad, and charges at the barrier.

But he didn't hear the expected splat. He opens his eyes to see he is in another platform, which, according to a sign, was platform 9¾. He wandered around the platform for a little while, looking at all the strange folks. Many are wearing strange colored cloaks and carrying wands much like his own. He saw a couple turn where they stood and disappear. He looks around until he sees three people who catch his eye. One has blond hair and golden eyes to match. His face was twisted into a cheeky smile as he looks over at another one of the three, a girl with fair haired skin and bushy, flaming red hair.

The last one is the young wizard with the wand that the child had seen earlier. He has messy jet black hair and green, almond shaped eyes.

Eyes that are looking in his direction.


	2. Recapture

**Recapture**

'_Dear Luke,' _read the letter Albus was writing. '_I'm terribly sorry you couldn't come over this summer like we planned, but I don't know how much you've heard in the muggle world, but my father is missing. I haven't seen him since the day he left me in the Hospital Wing, at the end of the last year. And worse, I'll tell you more about this later on, my father is being charged by several Hogwarts parents who work for the Ministry for destruction of Hogwarts property and threats to the students. He hasn't been convicted yet but actions are already being taken against him. The Ministry has temporarily taken our home from us to search it and occupy it in the event my dad comes back. We are being forced to live with my uncle, Bill and aunt, Fleur. I guess my family just isn't really ready to talk to other people for now. _

_On a lighter note, well sort of, the night I send this letter my family and I are heading to this place my mum and her family lived when they were children, the Burrow. My mum's family left during the Second Wizarding War and every attempt to return was met by several wizarding gangs who had taken up residence there. Now that my dad has gone away and we are out of a house, the family decided to go back to the Burrow. To tell the truth, I don't exactly know why it is so important to take back. But there is something; whenever I ask my grandparents their eyes glow with tears and…I don't know, hope? Whatever the reason, it is important we take it back. Rumor is though, that the gangs living there are lead by a former Death Eater, you know a follower of Voldemort? You said you were reading up more about the war during the summer, so I figure you understand why it might be dangerous. Anyways, we're going tonight and then I think we'll get it fixed up and live there for now, so next summer you can come stay with us hopefully. _

_See you this September, Albus.'_

Albus looked over his letter. He nodded in approval, sealed the letter, and handed it off to Fawkes.

Fawkes was the phoenix that Albus owned. He had originally taken the appearance of an owl before revealing himself to Albus at the end of the last year. He was Albus' pet and companion and another piece in the riddle of Albus' first year. The Scar of Wizardry fiasco had been a problem, but it was more than that. Albus, on the occasion, had a strange sensation take over him and cast powerful spells and acts of magic. Before his father disappeared he was about to tell Albus what this sensation was. Why he could use wandless magic and why he was able to command a phoenix.

But Harry left before he could tell Albus why he could perform these acts, and now Albus was left alone in a room with his brother, James, his cousin Hugo who was Rose's little brother and one of Victoire's siblings, Louis.

Albus watched Fawkes take to the sky as the sun set. From behind him he heard a knock at the door and turned to see Aunt Fleur entering the room.

"Albus? Come, it is ze time to go." She said.

"Coming, Aunt Fleur." Albus picked up his wand and broom and headed towards the door.

"Your mother 'as instructed me to tell you not bring your wand." Fleur said.

Albus tossed his wand back onto his bed. He knew that before his father would've been able to get him out of trouble if he used it outside of school.

"Aunt Fleur?" asked Albus as he followed her through the house.

"Yes, Albus?"

Albus was embarrassed by his question but decided he had to ask it now before he had to ask his mother, or worse, Aunt Hermione. "Why exactly do we want the Burrow back? I mean, beside the fact we need somewhere to stay, why?"

Fleur turned around. She stopped and addressed Albus' question. "Albus, ze Burrow is a very special place to zis family. Your mother lived zere throughout 'er childhood along with all her siblings. Before zat lived your grandparents who built it with your grandmother's brothers, Fabian and Gideon, and your one of your grandfather's brothers, Bilius. I was marreed to Bill zere. Your Aunt 'ermione was spent many summers there along with your father zere, too." Fleur bent down and put her hands on Albus' shoulders, "Zat 'ouse means more to this family then nearly anything. To return to the Burrow would bring back everything for this family, especially now that 'arry is gone. That is why we must fight. That's why we will fight."

Albus looked to his aunt. He thought he understood now. He closed his eyes and gripped his broom. He reopened his eyes and continued walking. He was ready now.

He followed his aunt outside where the rest of the family was. The entire family was there. He saw some of his cousins, Hugo, Molly, Louis, Fred, Roxanne, and Dominique playing around in front of the house's back door. It seemed that Fred and Dominique were just looking over them, somewhat reluctantly, as the little children ran around in circles after each other. Lucy was talking to James nearly right next to Victoire and Ted Lupin, who had just come in via Floo powder from work with George. They were talking in hushed tones witheach other. Albus couldn't hear what, but he remembered the ring Victoire had worn for several months earlier in the year. Albus was the only one who knew what had happened between them and planned on keeping it a secret.

Audrey was speaking to Fleur and Grandma Weasley about the "simply marvelous" meal from the previous night. Percy was telling Bill and Grandfather about his latest trip to Denmark and his discussion with the Minister for Magic of the region.

Albus' gaze wandered a little farther away from the actual house. Over at the end of the garden, between two bushes his mother and his aunt and uncle, Hermione and Ron, were standing solemnly over a smooth white tombstone that leaned over a small patch of flowers. Albus never knew what was beneath flower bed but he knew, from previous visits with his father, that it was someone who had been very dear to his parents and his aunt and uncle.

Rose came over to Albus from inside Shell Cottage. She tapped Albus on the arm, beckoning him to look at her. She rolled up her right sleeve to reveal her wand stowed up her arm.

Albus shook his head. He knew they wouldn't need it and he didn't want to risk rose getting in trouble with the Ministry, they were already acting pretty coldhearted because of the allegations against Harry.

"Everyone!" Grandfather had gathered everyone around him in the front where he had been just talking will Percy and Bill. "Are we ready? Since we are not all of age, all those who cannot apparate will take the Portkey." He clapped his hands and turned in place, "Get on it." And he disappeared.

Nearly all the adults, albeit Ted, disapparated. Then Teddy withdrew his wand and tapped a small, tattered hat. "_Portus_." The hat glowed blue and everyone touched it with their fingers. Albus felt something yank him from over his stomach and his body leaves the ground. His felt the wind rush through his hair and Albus had to squint his eyes to see. He suddenly felt his body hit the ground again. He looked around and made sure everyone had made it there safely. They had, to Albus' relief.

The sun had set in Ottery St. Catchpole. With caution, Albus followed his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron as they approached a large building. It was definitely a house, although it looked unkempt and as though it was held up purely by magic.

Grandfather waved for the entire family to gather around. "All right, this is it. We don't know for sure what will be in there but we will be prepared. Now, Percy and George you two take your wives and go around the back. They'll be expecting that. Then Bill's family, Ted, Molly, and I will charge in from the front. After the initial fight, Ron, Hermione and Ginny will go in as the second party. During this, you children will take your brooms and use the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products to battle the people. Now, We don't know how many there are or really who they are, so stay on your toes and be careful."

The family broke up. Everyone went into positions. A few minutes went by before red sparks shone in the sky. Albus kicked off of the ground and took his Crimsonstrike 1000 to the sky. Albus held a bag in his hand. It was filled with products George had supplied them with below him he saw bolts of light flying. He signaled for Fred, Lucy, and Dominique to head to one end of the house while he called out for James and Rose to follow him. He sped over to the chimney and headed down it at full speed. He popped out from within his bag he withdrew and set off a pair of Weasleys' Wildfire Wiz-bangs Mark 5x. Wild fireworks went off in the room and headed after people Albus saw who were dressed in dark cloaks with hoods that covered their faces. The fireworks engulfed some of them. Their robes caught on fire and to Albus' disgust, started to burn and flake their skin.

Albus then jumped of the broom and ran to Aunt Fleur's back. She was holding her arm and Albus saw she had been hurt. Albus looked to hooded wizard who had hurt her. He drew a Crackling Wand and flicked it. The Crackling Wand, a Weasley defensive product, produced purple sparks that pushed the hooded wizard off his feet. Albus, feeling anger at the men who were hurting his family, took his foot and slammed it down on the hooded wizard's face. Dark red liquid began to flow from the hood. But Albus kept running.

Fire filled the house. Albus took a moment to look at all the hooded men who had been running around. He saw about five men on the floor, including the man he had just stepped on. Still fighting was about two dozen men. But just as he was surveying the scene he saw another three fall to the floor. He looked down in his bag. He pulled out more fireworks form the bag. He crouched down and headed over to two of the men who were facing his grandmother. He saw one raise his wand up high about to curse Grandma Weasley. But before he could utter the incantation he found his back was burning as Albus set off fireworks onto the wizard's back.

More men were falling to the hands of the Weasley family. Finally, Albus saw the last six men fall back against a corner. They raised their wands but were quickly disarmed by a couple of flicks of wands.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were old people, nearly seventy years old each. But with age comes wisdom and the two of them drew their wands and together they produced a large purple creature. It was…a weasel. They purple pounced on the remaining wizards. Five of the men went down.

The last man withdrew his hood. He was a relatively skinny man although still looked burly and Albus was sure he could knock Albus out with a single swipe of his fist. His face was ugly, twisted. Long and pale covered in a thin beard that had a thin white scar running from it to his right eye. His hair was dark and shaggy.

"Let me kill him! Let me kill him!" Ted Lupin yelled, raising his hand to eye level.

"Ted! Teddy, stop!" Aunt Hermione grabbed Ted and restrained him.

"You bastard, I'll kill you!" Ted was still yelling.

The twisted faced man smiled. "Ah, that's right; I killed your parents, didn't I?" Albus looked at his grandmother. He lips grew white as she kept them together. Albus tried to remember the man's name but it was lost on him but while looking at his grandmother remembered that he had something to do with his grandmother's brothers.

"Antonin Dolohov." Grandpa Weasley stood over the man. Albus remembered him now. He was a former Death Eater who had served Voldemort since nearly the beginning of his organization. "You have been wanted by the Ministry for decades for the murders of Fabian and Gideon Prewett and Remus Lupin."

But Dolohov just smiled. "Fine, take me. But I know what's going to happen soon." Dolohov pulled up his left sleeve. Albus looked over along with the rest of the family. It was something that looked like a faint scar. It seemed to have some sort of shape but Albus couldn't make it out. "You know what this means don't you?"

"He's gone. There is no coming back from death." Uncle Ron said.

"Don't you understand? He's not gone and he's going to be back once more." Dolohov grinned evilly.

"Impossible. I saw him die with my own eyes." said Ron.

But Dolohov just laughed. Albus thought he knew what they were talking about. He wasn't sure about the scar on Dolohov's left forearm but he knew Dolohov had been a servant of Voldemort. But Voldemort was dead. Albus was sure. Dolohov must've been crazy, there is nothing beyond death.

Percy and Bill grabbed Dolohov and picked him up. They turned in place and disapparated.

The Burrow was theirs.

Grandma Weasley buried her in Grandfather's shoulder as tears ran down their faces. They were looking at a clock. But it wasn't a regular clock. It had the names of Albus' father and uncles and grandparents. The hands on the clock all moved for each person until each and everyone was at the same place.

Home.


	3. Back Home

**Back Home **

The next month went by fairly quickly. Albus had spent most of his time doing menial tasks for his grandmother while she began to rebuild the Burrow. It was odd, actually, how everything seemed to make the family cry with memories. But Albus could understand it. Like a couple days ago when Fleur had found something that used to belong to Fred, before his death in the war.

George had been brought up to the room he had shared with his bother. He hadn't looked through it too much, but when Fleur and Grandma Weasley had been cleaning up the house they found something that George hadn't seen before.

They summoned the most of the family during the night. All the children were asleep. All except for Albus, who wasn't able to go to sleep for some strange reason. He had heard everyone convening on a floor above him. He went to investigate and saw everyone marveling at something that had been found.

"After Cedric's death they never bothered asking for the Cup back. I think they mustn't have thought the tournament would ever take place again." Ron said.

"Don't blame them, think of what happened to poor Mr. Crouch." said Percy.

"Shut up Perce." said Ginny

"This started it all. Harry gave this to Fred and me with the winnings. I was because of him that everything happened. All our success." George said.

Albus saw the family shift around. "Come on in, Albus." said Grandfather, who had apparently seen him watching them.

He was then able to see what the family was looking at. It as a shining blue cup with dragons carved into the handles and words spelled out on the glowing blue cup that said: Triwizard Tournament.

"We should 'ave it displayed in ze kitchen after Molly 'as finished fixing it all up." Fleur declared.

Grandma glared at Fleur obviously knowing how much faster it could be displayed if Fleur wanted to help with the cleaning.

"No," said George, "it's going to go back to the man who earned it. If Harry ever gets back, this is going back to him.

Hermione hit George across the shoulder. Ginny took Albus by the hand and walked him out the door. "C'mon, let's go to bed, honey." Albus was then escorted by his mother back to his room.

Albus lay awake in his bed again. Previously he couldn't go to sleep and anticipation for school. Now he was worried about what George had said.

"If Harry ever gets back?" asked Rose.

Albus had been so busy helping out in the house that it had taken him about two weeks to finally get the chance to tell Rose.

"Yeah, that's what George said." Albus told her.

Rose looked down. The two were on the fourth floor cleaning out old drawers that were all over the floor. She picked up a broken piece of glass and stuffed it in her pocket. "But he'll be back, won't he?"

Albus sighed. He didn't think it would make a difference if he lied. "We don't know. We have no way of knowing."

Rose just stared down. She was feeling horribly upset, Albus could tell. He was too but didn't want to let it show so he patted Rose on the back. He then smiled and lifted her head up. "It's all right. Don't realize what today is?"

"Er, Thursday?"

"No, August 31st. Tomorrow is the first day of September." Albus encouraged.

"Hogwarts!" Rose exclaimed. Her eyes lit up and she forgot all about her grief over Harry. She jumped up and headed to her room.

Albus followed after her running. Rose was racing to the room. She had been packed for weeks so there was no reason for her to remember what tomorrow was. "We're going back to Hogwarts!" she exclaimed, "Back to Charms and Quidditch and Gryffindor and….homework!"

Albus laughed. "Oh, joy. And we'll see Luke again!"

Rose plopped onto her bed. She may have forgotten about harry for the moment but Albus hadn't.

In fact it was on the top of his mind.

"Come on! I plan on having enough time to say goodbye this year!" Ginny ushered her children. She was holding Lily's hand as they along with Albus and James headed towards the platform. Behind them sped Hermione and Ron with their kids, escorting along with them Lucy and Dominique as Percy and Audrey were off in Russia and Bill and Fleur had to be at Gringotts that day. Behind them was George with his son Fred and was holding Roxanne's hand. Teddy and Victoire had been with them but had doubled back for something, although Albus suspected that wasn't exactly the case.

Albus remembered as he approached the barrier what had happened at the same spot at the same time the year previous. James had been taunting him about being put in Slytherin House. He had been right of course, but it was by Albus' choice that he had been. Besides, with the consent of the school he was able to switch to Gryffindor.

"_Albus Severus_" Albus looked past the barrier between the platforms and into his memories of his father, "_You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them, was great Gryffindor and another was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew._"

Albus knew his namesake to be for the great Albus Dumbledore, the Gryffindor. However, Albus had gained little insight as to who Severus was. He now knew Slytherin to be a better house than it was during his father's time, but he wondered how this man, who last name he could not recall, could have been a great man.

He would remember to find out, but as he looked at the Gryffindor insignia patched onto his trunk he knew that, because of his father, that was where he belonged.

But his father was gone. There was no need in dwelling on the past for now. It was like he said the previous day to Rose. They were going back to Hogwarts!

"Albus!" His mother hissed at him, "Put that away before someone sees!"

Albus had been carrying his wand with him already. He stuffed it up his sleeve for the moment. He then turned his attention to the barrier. First went James followed by Lucy. Fred grabbed his sister and was followed by their father. Then Albus grabbed Rose by the shoulder ad ran through the barrier as well.

He stood at the other end of the barrier and marveled at what he was looking at. It wasn't his first trip to platform; in fact it was his fifth time. But staring at the red Hogwarts Express and see the smoke engulf the wizards made him feel as if he was going back home.

And he was. It was just like he had said at the end of the previous term. Hogwarts was his home. He could never leave it and he couldn't if he wanted to. Because now he was back. Back home.

He looked through the smoke. The through it he could see someone coming towards him. It was a small boy of a familiar statue. Albus expected to see the blond haired boy he had befriended walk through the refuse of the train but it wasn't instead. It was a stout little boy. He had stubby little fingers and long neck. He brown hair was dipped slightly over his eyes. He walked up to Albus and Rose. For a minute he just stared. He looked them up and down and then after a minute of curious glares he finally extended his stubby fingers and shook Albus' hand.

"Raul Moniz. I recognize you. You're Albus Potter, aren't you?"

"Yes, nice to meet you." Albus shook back.

"Ah, and where might this train be taking us?" asked the kid who had introduced himself as Raul Moniz.

"Er, Hogwarts. Are you muggle born or something?" asked Albus.

"Wha- oh Hogwarts, of course. No, no my parents are wizards. I just had a, ah, brain lapse. Excuse me." Raul pushed past them and headed off in no apparent direction.

"Real nutter, ain't he?"

Albus whirled around. There was the cheery blond haired kid whose golden eyes shone as they screamed with excitement.

"Luke!" Albus leaped onto his friend and ensnared him in a great bear hug.

Their embrace broke and Luke looked over to Rose, "Rosie! Wonderful to see you again!"

"Nobody calls me Rosie but my father." Rose's ears grew red as she began to stare off into another direction. "Ooh, I'm just going to go check on someone. No, er, I'm going to go check on something." And she ran off.

"Reckon she's going off to find Malfoy again?" asked Albus, thinking how Rose had constantly defended him last year and how she had, although Albus couldn't be sure, befriended him.

Luke was about to respond when another kid walked up. He was a short kid with freckles and auburn hair. He, unlike the other kid, Raul from earlier, was in fact looking excited as he started at Albus. "Bloody hell, your Albs Potter! I read about you in this book my parents bought me. Your Harry Potter's kid!"

Albus' face grew slightly pink he thought he had grown out of being compared to his father, but nevertheless he shot the kid a smile. "Yep, that'd be me."

"Yeah. My parents bought me all these books on our first trip Diagon Alley. They're muggles you see. I read this one book about your father and-"

Albus was trying hard to pay attention but it was the same story he had heard so many times form so many people.

"And there was the Mirror of Erised, did you know about that?" continued the kid.

"Um, yeah. Say what's your name?" asked Albus in an attempt to stop the kid's endless tirade

"Oh, Blythe Lee, sir." said the kid.

"Oh, you don't have to call me-" Albus began before Luke swung his arm over Albus' mouth.

"Yes, sir, that's how you may address him. Now, what do you require?" Luke said in a stately manner.

Blythe, not knowing wizards don't have royalty bend down on one knee and address Albus, "I sorry sir, but may I know what time the train leaves the station?"

Albus pointed to the clock overhead, "Eleven O'clock."

"Thank you, sir." And the jittery Blythe Lee scurried towards the train.

Albus slapped Luke over the head, "Sir? You idiot…I missed you so much."

Luke put his arm over Albus' shoulder, "Hey, it's all right. This year it's you, Rose, and I back at Hogwarts for a second year."

Albus laughed. He was so happy to be leaving when it hit him, "I'll meet you on the train. I need to say goodbye to my family."

Luke nodded and they parted. As they were heading off, Luke called Albus' name. Albus turned around and saw Luke pointing to one of the compartments, signaling that he'll be there.

Albus turned and gave a thumbs up. He turned back around to find himself entrapped in a large hug from his mother. She was nearly crying as she brought James into the hug too.

"Hey, Hey! Mum, calm down," James tried to escape her grasp. "We'll be back by Christmas."

But the comment only made her cry harder. Albus knew the last thing she wanted to think about was Christmas time and where they would be traveling too.

The thought depressed Albus as well but he still fought out of his mother's embrace. "We'll see you soon Mum." He then bend down to his sister, Lily who was also sobbing silently. "Bye, Lil. We'll write every week."

"Every day if you want." said James.

Lily took both of her brothers in her tiny arms and squeezed. Her eyes watered a little but made less a fuss than she did the year previous. However, Albus knew she was thinking about Hogwarts and said to her, "And don't forget, you're going to Hogwarts too next year."

"And us with you." James nodded.

Lily finally let go and James and Albus gave a final goodbye to their mother and walked towards the Hogwarts Express.

"Come on! It'll leave any second." Victoire came from behind them and grabbed both Albus and James by their shirts. The three of them began to board the Hogwarts Express when Albus felt yet another person grab him.

"You could just call out my name, you know?" asked Albus of Teddy Lupin who was gripping onto Albus' arm, becoming sick of being grabbed around by everyone.

"Sorry, mate. I'm not going to be around Hogwarts this year until November this year so I just wanted to ask you something. Take care of Victoire, will you?" Teddy asked Albus.

"I will."

Ted then took Albus arm and shook it as if it were his hand.

"Wait, November, why?"

But the train began to move and Teddy pushed him onto the train. The doors closed and through the window Albus say Ted give him thumbs up. Albus returned the gesture. He wasn't all to worried why November. He'd find out.

It wasn't the biggest thing on his mind. The biggest thing on his mind was just on the horizon.

Hogwarts.


	4. Paternal Issues

**Paternal Issues**

He crossed over into the next coach. He still couldn't get the image of his mother breaking down into tears out of his mind. But he had to. Otherwise, he would break down in tears of his own. So he choked down his own tears and pushed his way towards the next coach.

He heard laughing as he entered a swarm of kids talking to each other and standing in the middle of the pathway.

"Oi! Move out of my way!" Albus called out.

The kid nearest him turned to face him. His pointed face and gray eyes gleamed as his blond hair complemented them. They looked straight at Albus and moved aside.

Albus nearly ignored Malfoy but then he saw who he had been talking to.

"Rose!" Albus said. "What are you doing here?"

"Talking," said Rose, indicating towards Malfoy, "To my friend."

Albus grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him, "Oh no you're not!"

Rose pulled her arm back and wrapped it around Malfoy's shoulder, "Yes I am. Scorpius is my friend Albus."

Albus was furious. He had told her last year that they didn't associate with his kind, but it didn't seem she wanted to listen. So he stormed away to the last coach where he entered the compartment where Luke was.

"Well," Albus plopped down, "We were right. Rose is hanging out with that Malfoy kid again."

"Maybe there's more to Malfoy then we think." Luke suggested.

The two stared at each other before they began laughing. Albus wiped a tear from his eyes, "No, I don't think there is."

Luke took another small chuckle and then put on a more serious face. He leaned over to his trunk and took out a piece of parchment. "You letter." He waved it in front of Albus, "You barely said anything, what happened to your home?"

"It was taken as evidence against my father. We won't get it back until dad is proven innocent. If he's proven innocent. We were living will my Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur-"

"But you tried to take your grandparents old home?" asked Luke.

"The Burrow, yes. Aunt Fleur explained that more than living space being tight now, it means so much to the family because of all the time the entire family spent there." Albus explained.

"Did you get the Burrow back? What happened?" questioned Luke.

"Yeah, we did." Albus explained the details of the short battle to Luke until he reached the very end, "And then the last man was the Death Eater I said was rumored to be there. You know what Death Eaters are, right?"

Luke scratched his head, "I might have read about them last year but…I'm no Rose."

"They were the followers of the Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort. The man turned out to be this former Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov, who killed my grandmother's brothers. I meant to ask Rose a little bit more about him, but she was busy circling the Burrow on her broom. Anyways, he seemed to really anger not only Grandma Weasley, but for some reason Ted got really angry he called him a bastard and was screaming to kill him." Albus told Luke.

"Why?"

Albus shrugged, "I don't know. And after that, Dolohov did this thing where he rolled up one of his sleeves," Albus demonstrated the action for him, "And we all looked at this thing on his arm. It was like a small faint scar that was supposed represents something but didn't; I can't say I know what it is. As we looked on he said 'You know what this means don't you?' and Uncle Ron said that he was dead. Dolohov then said 'Don't you understand? He's not gone and he's going to be back once more.' Then Uncle Ron said it wasn't possible because he had seen him die with his own eyes."

Luke lowered his voice and leaned in to Albus, "You think he was talking about…You-Know-Who?"

Albus was still amazed how even after twenty years, fear of a name still existed. Especially in someone like Luke, who had only entered the Wizarding World a year ago.

"That's what I thought, but that doesn't make sense. He's dead. My father defeated him twenty years ago." Albus said firmly.

"But maybe that's what Ron meant when he said he saw him die with his own eyes." Luke said.

"Maybe, but then still he's dead. Why would Dolohov think he was coming back from somewhere?" Albus asked.

"Maybe he meant from the dead."

Albus shook his head. "No, there is no coming back from the dead." He remembered once when he was a little boy his father had taken him and the rest of the family to visit Godric's Hallow, where he had been born. During the visit, his father had taken them to his parent's grave. Albus, at the age of five years old, didn't understand why, in their magical world they couldn't be here with them now.

"Albus," Harry had bent down that snowy winter day, "you must understand. Magic isn't defying the natural order of life, only bending it. So too is it the same for death. There is no coming back from the dead. Once gone in this world, forever does one cease to exist in this world."

Little Albus felt little tears well up in his eyes, "So Grandma and Grandpa are gone for good?"

"It's all right, Albus. After all, to the well-organized mind death is but the next great adventure."

_Death is but the next great adventure_. It was the words of an older, wiser man, but it remained true. He didn't know how he could explain it to Luke, but he knew that was it.

He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled. "The grave is the barrier between our world and the next. The Iron Curtain. There is no one returning from the realm of the dead."

Luke saw Albus was getting bleary-eyed. He saw Albus was getting upset over something and Luke guessed it might have something to do with Luke's other question on Albus' letter to him.

"Your father. What's happened to him?"

Albus wiped his eyes and tried to clam down, "Last year, after waking up in the Hospital Wing and talking my father, you remember, and that Auror Rose and I told you about that we met during the Christmas, Likuud, came and told him it was time to go. Dad said that what he was doing was Auror stuff, real hush-hush work and all, but he also mentioned that he wouldn't be gone long."

"So what happened?" inquired Luke.

"Well that's the real question. I don't know. No one knows. He left and never came back. And right when he was going to finally tell me what I was…"

Luke nodded. He remembered the odd abilities that he had seen Albus perform last year that he claimed to have happened in a semi-conscious state for unknown reasons.

Albus continued, "After it turned out that we couldn't come up with a real criminal who was responsible for the Scar of Wizardry couple parents of current Hogwarts students basically started looking for someone to put the blame on. They chose my father to be their scapegoat. They accused him of endangering their kids and causing serious damage to school property. It wasn't too big of a deal but after they started those accusations came the time when, according to mum, dad was supposed to return. He never came back and soon, a couple weeks after the end of the semester, the Minister for Magic of America, what they call the Minister of Magic, was murdered. I still don't know what dad was doing but apparently he was in the United States during the murder and according to the American Ministry, no one else had excess to the Minister's quarters except top international personnel, including my father. The day we lost our home the Minister for Magic, Bartholomew York came and told us personally of the accusation against our father. The same Hogwarts parents joined with many wizards who blamed my father for the death of the American Minister of Magic and now have mounted a large case against my father. They even came up with this 'proof' that is of course absolute rubbish but the case grew larger and now the entire thing is a supposed international crime."

"So, has he been branded guilty for the crimes or not?" Luke asked.

"It hasn't been determined. The trail for dad is this Christmas."

"But…but…" Luke stammered.

"What?" wondered Albus.

"I mean, he's Harry Potter! How can they accuse him of things like this? He defeated You-Know-Who!" Luke exclaimed.

"I know, but times have changed and even those who remember the two wars against Voldemort have begun to deny its legitimacy. It's a whole movement, largely based in Eastern European countries and as of now apparently, the United States, according to Rose. The Progressive Revolution for a New Age. PRNA, as Rose called it." Albus explained as Rose had to him.

Luke sighed. "I can't believe people can just deny You-Know-Who. Did thousands of people just drop dead of their own accord?"

Albus just shook his head. He didn't know. It seemed to be a changing world that even a twelve year old kid like Albus seemed to be able to see. Why couldn't anyone else?"

"So you say he will be tried this winter. How does it work in the wizarding world?"

"The court is called the Wizengamot. It's part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. That's the basically the Justice System here but for my father, he will be tried by the international court, in the International Confederation of Wizards." Albus explained.

"The what?" said a confused Luke.

"That's what I said when Rose explained it to me. She explained it to me in two ways and I'm going to tell you how she compared it to muggles so you'll understand. The International Confederation of Wizards is like the wizarding version of the United Nations but instead of having many different branches, it is a smaller organization being that the wizarding community is smaller than that of the muggles. One of its functions is as an international court. The trail will be there in front of the representatives from all different countries and leader of the International Confederation of Wizards who is called the Supreme Mugwump, currently its some bloke named Brooks."

Luke sighed and Albus along with him. It was a lot to take in. They were silent for a little while and probably would have stayed silent if it hadn't been for the sudden outburst by Luke.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you what happened to me this summer!"

Albus looked up. He was glad Luke had something to talk about. It helped take his mind off of his father. "What?"

"So I was I my attic this summer and I tripped over some boxes up there and suddenly that djinn from last year who told us about the Scar of Wizardry, Ami, appeared to me again."

Albus was interested. They had never discovered Ami's origins for he never again appeared to them except for that first time. "So, what happened?"

"Well, when I wanted to ask him one of the three questions he would offer but as I began to speak he said that the three questions no longer apply to him and he is growing in strength. I then was going to ask what he meant but he told me to be quiet as there was little time, according to him. He pointed out that staff with that round purple stone at my face and said, 'Do not return to Hogwarts this year. A growing danger awaits those who pass through the gates of Hogwarts. Those who go in, may not come back out.' I tried to ask what he meant but just like the first time we saw him, he said that his strength is limited to his master. All he said after that was that my friend, you, had done a terrible thing during that summer and now terrible things have been set into motion. After that, his skin turned to ash and he disappeared."

Albus put his hands just above his shoulders and shrugged, "I haven't done anything terrible."

Luke shrugged his shoulders as well, "I don't know. That's just what the djinn said to me."

Albus threw himself back in his seat and wiped his hand over his face, "What was that he said last time about summoning him again? We will find him-"

"In the heart of the light." Rose popped her head into the compartment as she finished Albus statement. "Albus, can you get out here? Fawkes is harassing Scorpius."

In a happier, lighter time that comment wouldn't have done much. But in the somber, dark time that the world seemed to be entering, a happy comment broke the tension and allowed Luke and Albus to let go.

They laughed.

Albus was freshly changed into his robes as he entered the Great Hall. He was genuinely happy for the first time since his father disappeared. He was back with his friends; he had just seen Hagrid with the plethora of first years as they passed over to the carriages. As he had passed through the gates he had seen the smiling face of Professors Flitwick and Kinlan as they oversaw the coming of the students. Even Filch had something that resembled a toothy grin, even if it was only from thoughts of torturing past students. Neville was fumbling with a couple of pots outside of the Great Hall and managed to give him a welcome although it cost him one of his pots.

He passed by the Racing Cup that was displayed to the side of the entrance to the Great Hall. He smiled and remembered the races from last. It would be a shame if at the end of the year it would be taken to the Trophy Room that is assuming that the Rising Phoenixes didn't win.

"_Which we will." _thought Albus.

Albus nearly walked to the Slytherin table. His transfer to Gryffindor House still was relatively new and the routine of walking to the Slytherin was still well implanted in his brain.

But he made it over to his fellow Gryffindor's and sat between Rose and James as he began to scarf down heaping of food.

Rose slapped the fork in Albus right hand, "Oh, honestly, slow down!"

Albus looked at the fork that Rose was holding and then to the spoon that was still in his left hand. He continued eating with his spoon. Rose slapped him over the head and food came flying out of his mouth…

…and hit Clarke Dewhurst in the face.

Antigone Cyon, one of the racers of the Rising Phoenixes, began laughing. Soon the entire section of the Gryffindor table was laughing.

Clarke wiped some the mix of what used to be boiled potatoes and lamb chops of from his faced and in a mock threatening way said, "I'm going to get you, Potter!"

Everyone continued to laugh but soon died down as everyone saw Headmistress of Hogwarts, Aly Ravensddole, was signaling for silence.

"Welcome." Ravensddole said from the front of the Hall, "Welcome all to another magical year at Hogwarts. I am so glad to see all of you again and to see all of the new students here to learn."

Gracious applause emitted from the crowd.

"As usual the Forbidden Forest is, as you may have guessed, is forbidden and all students are to be in their dormitories during the hours of the night. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that once again all Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products will be confiscated if found in the possession of students. And now, I'd like to welcome the newest addition to the Hogwarts staff, Professor Kyra Wolgan who will be filling the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." Ravensddole signaled to a small woman with sleek black hair drawn back in a tight bun. She had high cheekbones and a ghostly complexion. She made Albus think of some kind of dull, possibly cruel, women. She stood up for a moment and sat back down without a word.

Ravensddole nodded and said, "Thank you for those inspiring words, Professor Wolgan."

The students all laughed at Ravensddole's little joke

"And now," Ravensddole directed towards McGonagall who was carrying over a stool and an old wizard's hat and placed them in front of the entire school, "the Sorting!"

The entire school leaned it, looking at the old hat and wondering what it would do. For a moment, nothing. Than a crack appeared and through the mouth like crack, the Sorting Hat began to sing.

_Another year Hogwarts_

_Another year at school_

_But put your chin up_

_And please, try not to drool_

_The options are four_

_None less_

_None more_

_But chose wisely, lest a mistake be made_

_To Gryffindor, you may depart_

_Where the brave reside at heart _

_To Ravenclaw, you may go_

_Reserved for those who know_

_To Hufflepuff, you may find_

_The loyal, the kind_

_To Slytherin, you may discover_

_Your cunning to uncover_

_Find your House_

_Where you belong_

_But take it not lightly _

_You'll be there long_

_And when the History finds it way_

_To come in another day_

_We must unite_

_So we can fight_

_Or forget that the future _

_Is nothing more than a reflection of our past_

It was a normal sorting. Every time a student came to Gryffindor ("a whole bunch this year, huh?" remarked Antigone) James along with his friend Danika Doyle would go get the student and take them over their shoulder to the table.

After around the fifth time of carrying the newly dubbed Gryffindor House students over their shoulder to the Gryffindor table, McGonagall momentarily paused the Sorting to walk over and with a furrowed brow creased in annoyance if not a bit of anger and say to James and Danika, "I don't care if it's the first night of the term, you two do that again and I will see you both in my office for detention tomorrow night."

"Sorry Professor McGonagall." They said in unison.

"Honesty," muttered McGonagall as she headed back to the Sorting Hat, "You would think Fred and George Weasley were back."

Later on, after the Sorting along with the entire Welcoming Feast itself had concluded, Albus was just leaving the Great Hall when he found himself being pulled aside by an unknown person.

He turned around to see a girl with an oval face and black hair that fell to her waist. She was wearing Slytherin and smelled faintly of vanilla. It was a girl that Albus had spoken to once before at the beginning of his first year.

"Albus," said Katherine Valejii, "I want you to be careful this year."

In truth, Albus did speak to her on more than one occasion, even after she had accidently knocked him unconscious last year but only on the occasion.

"What?"

"I don't know why but I have this…feeling, Albus, about this year. Just-just promise me you'll take care of yourself." She begged.

Albus pulled her hand off of him. Something about Valejii didn't sit right with him. "I'll take care of myself."

Valejii tried to wrap her arm around Albus'. "Here let me take you to the tower."

Albus didn't know what her problem was. She wasn't more than a couple months older than him and yet she was acting older. He pulled his arm away and said, "I'll take care of myself _alone_, thanks."

He left Valejii looking stumped and frustrated.

The night had really dragged on and by the time Albus found his place in the Gryffindor Tower he was ready to fall asleep.

And he did, knowing he was just getting ready for a second year at Hogwarts.


	5. The Teacher's Replacement

**The Teacher's Replacement**

The first week of school went by relatively quickly. Albus had been enjoying his classes thus far. On the first Tuesday, when Albus was in Herbology, Neville had fumbled some pots. When they had fallen and cracked, out had come a regular looking plant. Well, it looked regular until they began to jump and used its roots to jump on Montgomery Ztulk.

"Root Helix." gritted Neville as he tried to wretch the root that was grasping onto Montgomery's head. "Commonly found in South Africa although the particular breed we have here- oh!"

Frustrated with the Root Helix he drew his wand and tried to get Montgomery to stay still. "_Relashio_!"

The Root Helix stopped and fell to the floor. The moment the plant hit the floor Neville diving with an empty pot in his hand and trapped the root. He put another pot under it as he brought it onto the table. "As I was saying," he went to some of the pots he hadn't been holding that contained the plant and took just a bit of the plant out so that it still remained anchored inside the pot. "The Root Helix is commonly found in South Africa and is recognizable by its red roots although the breed we have here is slightly different and is found in Georgia and the bordering area of Russia and Azerbaijan and it is recognizable by it blue-purple roots. Today we'll be cutting their roots and then I will be giving them over to Professor Slughorn for you to use in your upcoming class with him."

And true to his word, the next day in Potions, Slughorn brought out a big box from under his desk that had contained the roots they had cut in Herbology.

"I understand that yesterday you cut these up, so well done. Today we'll be-oh!" the box and slipped and fell from under his arms. "Pick that up, will you, Avery? As I was saying, today we'll be using these to make Stuttleworth Elixir. Who, besides for Miss Weasley here, of course, knows what it does?"

Rose blushed and another student, Jude Morgan, raised his hand. Albus looked at him in disgust. He had developed a grudge in his first year against him. Jude had been in Albus' dormitory often last year, visiting his close friend, another kid Albus despised, Braydon Doter. Jude made verbal accusations against Albus several times the previous year while Albus was flying with the Rising Phoenixes.

"Yes, Morgan?"

"It's prevents or stops any forms of asphyxiation." replied the Slytherin student.

Slughorn held up a small vial that Albus thought contained Stuttleworth Elixir "Yes, correct. Now, I'm going to need a hand here, would anyone care to oblige?"

When no one said a word Slughorn cried, "Now I don't intend to choke any of you! Mr. Leatherby, if you would, please?" Slughorn took out a rat and muttered something. The rat began to squirm and writhe and Albus saw they were chocking. "This is why we use this potion. _Anapneo_!" It paused and then continued to write.

"You see, while the spell clears the airway, it doesn't stop the choking. Mr. Leatherby, give the other animal the potion." The Ravenclaw student, Frazier Leatherby took the potion and shoved it down the rat's throat. The rat took down the potion and instantly calmed down. "The potion, as demonstrated, stops the choking completely."

And that hadn't been the only good class. In Charms they had been learning the Engorgement Charm. Montgomery had miscast the spell during class and caused Dominic Lancaster's head to swell. He had become a life-sized bobblehead by the time Flitwick noticed what was going on and had Montgomery take him to see Madame Knightgale in the Hospital Wing. 

Maybe that had been the high point of his week, he didn't know. But the low point came Thursday afternoon when Albus had his first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he couldn't imagine it being any better without his father.

He walked in the class with Rose, followed by Luke who was running to be on time as he accidently tripped over a sixth year and knocked the sixth years stuff out his hands. He had subsequently been ordered to pick up the books that he been knocked out of the sixth years hands.

They sat down. Both Albus and Rose it seemed were nervous for the class. To everyone else it might've seemed pointless but not to them. Having another DADA teacher without Harry seemed to just further instill the feeling of loss in Albus and Rose.

From the office above came Professor Wolgan. She looked much as she had at the Beginning of the Term Feast. Ghastly. That is, her complexion. Just as before she was pale as a ghost and had dark eyes that made he seem without care. Albus was scared. Everyone was scared.

"Good afternoon!" The class was taken aback. Her voice was surprisingly sweet and gentle. "And welcome to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Now normally, second year would be a continuation of the basics of defensive magic from first year. However, since the magical limits of Hogwarts have expanded I will be teaching you defense against magical creatures. Now, just to start the year off, I'd like to make sure you are all prepared from last year, as your previous teacher has left me with no instruction. So, I am just going to have you all take this small quiz. You have a half hour. Begin."

Albus had begun the quiz shaking. His anger had begun building when she made that remark about Albus' dad. Of course he didn't leave anything, he's gone missing! But there was nothing Albus could do about it. In fact, he was alone. The rest of the class had been intimidated by her outward look originally but Albus could tell that the rest were beginning to warm up to her.

The half hour went by fast and soon the class was face to face with a large cage that Wolgan had placed before the classroom. Inside the cage a creature or well, more accurately, a cat.

"Who can tell me what this is?" asked Wolgan.

For a moment no one raised their hands. Slowly, hands began to rise and Wolgan finally had a Ravenclaw, Pratima Patil, give her an answer.

"A cat, Professor?"

"Actually, it's an aswang." called out Rose. "A little one, at that."

Wolgan gave Rose a sharp look and then said, "Good job, I didn't think anyone would catch that Miss-?"

"Weasley."

"Yes, ten points to Gryffindor. Now what makes you say that this is an aswang?" asked Wolgan.

Rose stood up and took the cats head in her hand, "Well, several things but mostly and the least subtle of all is that the animal doesn't blink; he has no eyelids."

"Good, Miss Weasley, sit down please. Now, aswangs are shape shifters and tend to take the image of small non-magical animals. Aswangs' true image is in fact a small demon-like creature. At any rate, most aswangs have a bloodthrist, in particular for witches rather than wizards. This one is young and has not yet developed a taste for flesh. Now the remainder of today's lesson will be spent practicing a spell to fight these. Observe." Wolgan drew her wand and backed up from the aswang. "_Asinio_!"

The cat screeched and writhed. The cat than turned jet black and its head became a small human-like head with fangs. A tail sprouted and swung around like mad. Then the aswang's body became grainy looking and shriveled up until its red eyes finally closed.

The class was blown away and was eager to try the spell out themselves and they did.

The class then ended and Albus left the classroom. He didn't like her. She seemed like a competent teacher and everyone else seemed amazed by the first lesson but not Albus. No, Albus knew it should have been his father up there that afternoon.

"Hey, Braydon," Albus heard Jude Morgan pull Braydon Doter, the horrible racing cheat from preceding year, aside from where he was walking. "I just had that new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, you were right, she is so much better than Potter."

Albus whirled to face Braydon and Jude, "Hey, watch it!"

Braydon snarled at Albus. "What are you going to do about it, Potter?"

Albus reached for the wand in his back pocket but felt someone gently grab his arm. It was Rose, "C'mon," she said, "leave them. They're just not worth it."

Albus still tried to raise his wand but Rose kept it down and pulled him away.

Albus felt lost. It had come when Jude had said what he had about Harry. He didn't know where to go but he began to run. Run away from Jude, from Rose, from everyone.

Rose was no longer at his side. Jude and Braydon had left his face and were replaced by a stone old wizard with a long beard and unnaturally piercing eyes. A phoenix rested on the wizard's shoulder that, although Albus hadn't noticed before, looked strikingly similar to Fawkes.

Albus didn't know the password, but he wanted to enter the headmaster's office, Ravensddole's office. Only one man who knew Harry knew how Albus may feel.

"Can-can I go in?" Albus asked hopelessly of the statue.

The statue lowered his stone wand and stepped aside. Albus slowly climbed the steps to the top. He didn't know what had happened. It occurred to him once more. Where had his father gone? Was it by choice? Was he taken somewhere? And why hadn't he thought about his family and the people close to him. People like-

But he was gone. Albus had reached the office and was looking at an empty portrait. The man he had gone looking for wasn't there.

Albus realized he shouldn't be so surprised. The wizard had many such portraits and was rarely in one place.

"Looking for someone, _Potter_?"

The last word sounded like the person had said spat on it in disgust. Albus tore his head from looking where he was to the portrait next to it. In it was a man with sallow skin, greasy black hair and a large, hooked nose.

"Did you hear me, Potter? I asked you if you were looking for someone." Asked the greasy haired man.

"I-I was j-j-just looking for Professor Dumbledore." Albus stammered. His initial reaction at seeing this man that was staring at him endless black eyes was fear. But as he finished his statement the man's features started to settle in Albus' mind and he recalled the cold stare from his first visit to Professor Ravensddole's office.

"Ah, I see you remember who I am." drawled the greasy wizard.

Albus remembered the experience with dread. He had just told Dumbledore that he wanted to be a Slytherin. He was leaving Ravensddole's office when he turned for another look at Dumbledore. But he was gone and Albus found himself looking at the same greasy haired man he was now. He had been looking at him coldly with hate, just as he had before.

Albus looked at the nameplate for the first time.

_Severus Snape_

_Headmaster 1997-1998_

_9 January, 1960- 2 May, 1998_

"Severus Snape?" asked Albus after he read the nameplate, "I-I think I was named for you."

Albus never really knew who Severus was but as before, he had wondered how he could have been the great man his father said. Now that he was meeting him, he realized he might be right. He didn't seem like a great man.

"No, Potter. You were named for Dumbledore. You're father saw something once that made him feel sorry for me. So he gave you my name as your middle name." spat Snape.

Albus had nothing to say. He gave the portrait of Snape a small glare and then left, knowing that one of his namesakes hated him. And he hated his namesake.

Even though his trip was brief and bad, he left the Headmaster's office with a feeling of closure. For some reason, him being given someone else to hate, besides those causing him distress about his father made him feel better.

So tired let it go and calmly finish the week. He did and after that another week. And another and another after that.

His father began to become an image of the past but the truth was that Albus just couldn't forget him. Besides his family, his last connection to his father was his broom.

His last connection to his father _was _his broom.


	6. Gone in a Flash of Crimson

**Gone in a Flash of Crimson **

Albus calmed down, eventually. Harry was gone and Albus finally accepted that. He decided it was time to move on, there was nothing he could do.

He had also talked to James at one point about how he was feeling and James had reassured him that everything will be fine. He had said it but Albus doubted that he actually believed it. Albus decided to place his confidence in other people, like his mother, who reassured him in every letter and Lily who, although he was responsible for assuring her, communicating and sharing his anxieties with his little sister made him feel slightly better.

"Albus, where are you going?" asked Rose. Albus, Luke and Rose were in the Gryffindor common room doing their homework. Well, more accurately Rose was doing all three of their homework and Albus and Luke were watching on without enthusiasm.

"Quidditch tryouts, tonight. I need to get some practice in." Albus began to walk towards up the steps to get his broom.

"What about racing?" Luke asked.

"Gryffindor Quidditch team is always the Rising Phoenix team, as well." Albus replied, "Besides, after last year, I've had enough racing. All that mysterious magic, maybe Quidditch will be better."

"Hey, I only agreed to help you with your homework, if you go I can't do anything!" Albus knew that wasn't true as Rose had been doing everything before.

"I'm sorry Rose, but I missed my chance to play Quidditch last year, I don't plan on doing it again." Albus said.

So Albus grabbed his Crimsonstrike 1000 and headed down to the Quidditch Pitch. When he got there, he was delighted, as well as surprised seeing as his brother had told him in previous years, many took the day of tryouts to get in extra practice, to find that he was the only person there.

"Hey, Albus!"

Albus turned to the side to find he was wrong about being alone and saw Antigone walking away towards the exit.

"Hey, Antigone, getting ready for Quidditch tryouts tonight?" Albus said.

"Yeah, Gideon graduated last year and now Hektor is captain. He told me he is only looking for the very best, so I decided I needed a little bit of extra practice." Antigone explained.

Albus nodded and watched Antigone recede towards the castle and continued towards his practice session.

"Albus?" Antigone turned and pointed to the broom shed, "I left the practice set over there; key's in the bush on the other side of the shed."

Albus thanked Antigone and walked over to the broom shed. He searched the bush for the keys and sure enough they were there. He opened the shed and from it grabbed a small trunk he opened it up to find all four balls and a pair of bats. He took out the red, leather ball, the Quaffle and mounted his broom. He began to do basic drills his mother had taught him with the Quaffle. He had always played Chaser with his mother and brother at home.

Except once. It occurred to Albus that there was once when he had played a different role. Last year, when the entire family had come to Hogwarts for Christmas, Albus had played Seeker. And had won. Against his father, widely recognized as the best Seeker ever at Hogwarts.

Albus stopped practicing with the Quaffle and flew down back to the truck. He put the Quaffle in the truck and exchanged it for a different sphere. A golden, walnut sized one. Albus threw the ball into the sky after which the ball sprouted wings and began to fly away.

Albus mounted his broom and began to fly in pursuit of it. Within a minute he had lost sight of it. He combed the Pitch looking for the Golden Snitch. It took a few minutes but as the clouds that had dominated the sky cleared, the sun reflected off the Snitch and Albus saw it flying high above the stands adjacent from him. He began after it when he felt something go wrong.

His broom was shaking. He was slowly losing altitude and gaining speed as the nose of the broom dipped. He found he no longer had control over the broom.

He watched as the broom divided from fifty feet above the ground in horror. He was powerless to stop the broom and he only had one option if he wanted to saw himself. He closed his eyes and for the first time in months, let the mystical sensation he had discovered take over him.

Time slowed and Albus slipped out of consciousness. Albus no longer controlled his body. Once, he had been scared of this power, but it had not only brought him victory on several occasions, it had saved Albus' life as well. His body jumped of the broom and Albus found that his body wasn't falling but rather gently gliding. He soared away from the rogue broom and touched down on the ground.

The moment his feet made contact with the ground his legs turned to jelly and he fell over, the sensation leaving him.

Albus looked back to his broom. It had pulled up right before hitting the ground and had taken to the sky again. Then as before it turned to the ground but this time it actually made contact with ground and smashed to pieces.

Albus gained the feeling in his legs and walked over to the remains of his broom. Not only was his broom broken, he was broken.

He left the broom were it was and walked away.

Albus went to the Gryffindor common room and had fallen asleep and found that he had slept the rest of the day. Night was falling when Albus felt someone tugging at his shoulder. He woke up to find that he had drooled all over his Potions homework.

"Augh, hell." Albus shook out his drenched Potions paper.

"Albus, come on, Quidditch tryouts are in ten minutes!" Antigone was already dressed for Quidditch and was holding her broom, a Cleansweep 37, in her hand.

"I'm not going."

"Wha-? Albus you have to come!" Antigone said.

I don't have a broom; I can't play Quidditch!" Albus stormed of to his dormitory and after a couple of minutes drifted angrily to sleep.


	7. The King's Hallow

**The King's Hallow **

The last leaf of autumn had fallen as the entire school convened for the first Quidditch match of the season. Albus had come to terms with the loss of his broom as he had his father. So, in the spirit of moving forward Albus decided to show up and cheer on his team during the opening Quidditch match. Except that the game was Slytherin versus Hufflepuff.

Albus was actually late for the match. He had gone looking for Luke so they could cheer for Hufflepuff together but while he was searching the castle he noticed the time and realized the match was starting and concluded Luke must have gone ahead to the game.

By the time Albus got there he saw the score was tied at fifty points each. He didn't want to go try and find Luke so he sat down in the first place he could find which, unfortunately, was with the muggle borns who were taking pictures for their families at home. Albus didn't recognize most of the kids; they were first years for the most part, in subsequent years, Albus assumed, their families will have seen everything. He found a place to sit down. He tried to watch the match but the flash of the small photographers obscured his vision, so he settled for Clarke Dewhurst's commentary.

"And that's another ten points for Hufflepuff. Slytherin has possession of the Quaffle. It's being held by Or. Pass to Ross, going for the goal posts and…oh! Hit by a well placed Bludger from Florus. Good player Florus is, nice arm and a good figure, granted not good like the Gryffindor's Ceara Fisher but-"

"Dewhurst!" reprimanded McGonagall.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyways, enough of Florus' nice body. Or seems to have recovered and is looking for the Quaffle which was caught by- oh wait, look! It seems Toulson has spotted the Snitch along with the Hufflepuff Seeker, Indy. The chase has begun and the two Seekers are off on the trail of Snitch!"

Albus was blinking rapidly as a camera went off right in his face. When his vision was cleared again, he saw Raul Moniz, whom he had encountered at King's Cross, holding the camera that had just been used.

"Sorry, Albus." He said, noticing what had happened. Then he walked away and left the stands.

Albus thought it odd that Raul only stayed around long enough for a single photograph before leaving and moreover why a person born to wizards would but didn't really bother to dwell on it.

"Toulson and Indy are neck and neck." announced Dewhurst. "The Snitch is Toulson's! It's Indy's! It's Toulson's! It's Indy's!"

With the end of the match in site, the photographs stopped and Albus could finally see the match. He saw that Dewhurst's descriptions of the struggle for the Snitch was accurate were accurate. The Snitch was mere centimeters from each Seeker's fingers.

Then Indy went down. His height started to decline. Albus recognized that it was the same thing that happened to his broom but it was too late. Indy was on the ground. Fortunately, Indy was closer to the ground than Albus had been when the same thing had happened to his broom and it seemed he wasn't severely hurt.

A swarm of Hogwarts staff members and the rest of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team surrounded Indy while Dewhurst continued talking. "Well, in some kind of horrible form of cheating-"

"Oh, no you don't! Mr. Dewhurst, I will not have another Lee Jordan!" McGonagall said to Dewhurst over the speaker.

"All right, all right. Hufflepuff Seeker Romule Indy has gone down in some freak incident in which there is no possibility he was sabotaged. Happens all the time."  
Albus heard a groan and McGonagall took over, "Students, the match is over, Slytherin wins. You all may leave now."

Albus began to walk away. He wasn't sure what had happened but he knew it was the same as what happened to him if only he knew what-

"Hey, Albus!" Albus turned to see the other kid he had met on the platform, the energetic Blythe Lee. "Some match, huh?"

"Yeah." Albus said unfocused. He really didn't want to talk to Blythe now. "I, er, I got to go."

Albus left to go find Luke and Rose. He had told them about what had happened to him and his broom the day after. Now, weeks later, it was coming up again.

He was halfway back up to the castle when he saw Rose and Luke.

"Guys, there you are, I've been looking for you all morning!" Albus exclaimed. "Did you see what happened?"

"Yes, yes I know! We were just coming to find you!" Rose exclaimed. She grabbed his wrist and began dragging him to the castle.

"Rose, what's going on?" Albus asked.

"Last night I was in the library doing some extra credit for Defense Against the Dark Arts when I found something about charming brooms." Rose didn't say another thing until they reach the library after a few minutes of running up steps.

"Rose, Rose, we're out of breath." Luke panted.

"Please just tell us what going on." puffed Albus.

"Look at this book. It says here hat recent models of brooms contain basic defensive features. It is possible someone could have tampered with your brooms but chances are it wouldn't a magical setup."

"What do you mean?"

"I am saying, if no one else had access to your broom before you practiced, then there is no one else to blame." Rose explained.

Albus began to back away, "You're saying it's my fault? No, no, I'll find out what really going on. In fact, tonight I'll go talk to Romule Indy myself to see what going on. Something is going on here and I intend to find out what it is."

That night Albus showed up to the Hospital Wing. It was late; Madame Knightgale was no longer there. Albus had come donned in his Invisibility Cloak. He found the bed that Indy was sleeping on and was delighted to find him awake, reading a book.

Indy gasped as Albus threw off the Invisibility Cloak, "Oh, you just gave me such a fright. I know you; you're Potter, aren't you?'

"Yeah. I saw the game today."

"Didn't everyone?" Indy sighed.

"Well, I just had a couple of questions about what happened today." Albus said.

"I'm sorry. Everyone has been asking me but I just don' know what happened." Indy said.

"Neither do I." Albus said, "The same thing happened to me a couple of weeks ago. I wanted to know if you had done anything, oh, I don't know, out of the ordinary before the match today. I was told there are defensive spells on our brooms but, I suppose those can be bypassed."

"They can, I don't know what you heard, but my father works for the Department of Magical Games and Sports and he's been working on things to do with magically fixing games and he has proven that brooms are vulnerable, albeit what companies thought. In fact, broom companies have been forced to stop advertising that their brooms are resistant to magic." Indy reasoned.

"So, what about doing anything out of the ordinary?" Albus questioned.

Indy shrugged. "I don't know. I went to the locker rooms, I put on my equipment, grabbed my broom, talked to Frazier, and head out to-"

"Talked to Frazier? Frazier Leatherby?" Albus asked.

"Yes, why?" asked Indy.

"Do you usually speak to him before matches? I mean, last year did that ever happen?" Albus demanded.

"No. You don't suppose that was it?" Indy asked.

"Well, I was thinking it's possible. I spoke to Antigone Cyon before I started practicing on my broom." Albus explained.

"So, what?"

"Last year, after a racing match I was in the Gryffindor common room celebrating our victory when I was talking with Antigone, Ted Lupin, and Ceara Fisher. We were talking for a long time and eventually the subject of who we were before Hogwarts came up. Well, we all told our stories and when we got to Antigone she told us about her. The thing that makes me suspicious is that when Frazier and Antigone were growing up in the muggle world, before they knew they were wizards and witches, they were best friends. The fact that they were both the last people we had contact with before our broom malfunctions is quite odd." Albus said.

Albus waited for a response. In the dark Albus could see Indy was thinking about it. Finally Indy spoke up, "Let's not say anything."

"Why not?" inquired Albus.

"We have no concrete proof. Besides I know Frazier pretty well and this doesn't sound like something he would do and from the way it sounds you know this Antigone girl well enough that she wouldn't do it either." Indy reasoned.

"I suppose." Albus said. He had come for answers but instead he was left with more questions, "You're a better judge of character than I am, I'm sure of that."

"Just leave it alone for now, Albus." Indy said.

"All right, Romule. Get better soon."

"Romule? Is someone there, Romule?" Albus gasped as he heard Madame Knightgale calling out from her office.

"Oh, shoot!" Albus grabbed his cloak and ran out, flashing Indy a quick thumbs up.

He hadn't got the answers he had wanted and it was true he had more questions but he found some satisfaction from his discussion with Indy.

Albus yawned. The shorter days were throwing him off. Although it was morning, it still seemed like night to Albus. He lazily got dressed. It was the day after the Quidditch match, a Sunday, but Albus knew that food would only be served in the Great Hall at certain times. So, he slowly made his way to the Great Hall.

When he got there, he was surprised to find the tables stacked against the walls and none of the torches were lit. It wasn't like other morning when Albus came down for breakfast. It was quieter, darker.

Albus stood there for a minute before realizing that he must have gotten up without realizing its still the middle of the night. Albus rubbed his eyes and began to head back to bed. For some reason although he should have been able to, he saw something sticking out of the floor where the Gryffindor table is usually situated. He walked over and bent down to examine the irregularity in the floor. It was unusual to see something wrong in the school foundation after last year when the whole school's foundation had been messed up but now that it was fixed it seemed out of place. He put his hand foreword to try and touch it. He felt it and discovered it to be a piece of parchment but when he tried to pull it towards him he found it was stuck. So, he drew his wand and said, "_Lumos_!" quietly. A small light appeared at the tip of his wand as he waved it over the parchment to see it. It seemed it was bunched between a miniscule crack in the floor. He didn't want to tug and break the parchment so he lifted his wand and whispered, "_Wingardium Leviosa_." It took a few minutes but under the effect of Albus' charm, the parchment slowly wedged itself from the crack and finally came free from its bind and onto the cold stone floor.

Albus picked it up and spread it out under the light of his wand. He rubbed his eyes and began to read.

_Help. I am trapped in the King's Hallow. I can't say much or I won't be able to send this message. –Harry Potter_

Harry Potter! A note from Harry Potter! From his father!

Albus felt faint. His despair came flooding back but was also accompanied by some hope. Albus had almost given up hope but now there was some hope. He read the letter several times over just trying to grasp the fact that his father wasn't gone. There was still hope. He had memorized the note several times over when the time finally came that he tired himself out and fell asleep on the floor.

When Albus woke up, he saw from outside the window that on the horizon was the pink glow of sunrise. He stuffed the letter in his pocket and got up. He looked back at the crack once more and examined it quickly but it was too thin and small. Albus couldn't explain how the letter got wedged in the crack if he tried. He wanted to keep examining it to try and find where it came from but he heard noise coming from outside the hall. Albus had thought he was coming at a time he could but he realized if he was caught here now he would get in trouble. He ran to hide in a corner to the side of the entrance just in time to see Filch walk in. Albus held his breath hoping Filch would turn to the opposite side of the hall. Sure enough, he did and Albus slowly slipped out of the hall.

Albus wanted to go tell Luke and Rose but they were both in their respective dormitories and Albus was unable to access them.

He ran up the stairs looking for someone, _anyone _to tell. He entered the common room to find a single person there.

Albus' cousin, Lucy, looked up from the book she was reading when she saw Albus burst into the room, "Albus, what's going on?"

Albus leapt onto his cousin. "He's alive! He's okay!"

Lucy had no idea what Albus was talking about, but she wrapped Albus in her embrace as she saw how wet his eyes had become.

And it was true. Tears were dripping from Albus' eyes. But they weren't of sadness, but of hope. After months of his father being missing, Albus had finally found his father. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know what had happened to him but it didn't matter because did he know that his father was all right. For now, that was good for Albus. For now, that could be good for anyone, everyone. For now that was enough.

Lucy took the letter that was poking out of his pocket and read it. Then she began to shed the tears as Albus was. They cried as long as they could until they no longer had any tears in them. They wept tears of hope as the sun rose to greet another day.


	8. Muggles' Paper

**Muggles' Paper**

The tears eventually dried and faded. Albus was happy once more, but as the realization dawned on him that he didn't have a clue where his father really was, the newfound hope gradually dulled out.

He had considered showing Rose the letter and asking her about the King's Hallow but when he went in search of her, in the library, of course, the night after he found the note, he had only found Luke and James hanging around Rose's usual space.

"Hey, Al, what's going on?" James asked.

Albus was breathless. He had been sleeping most of the day and now was finally awake and ready to talk about the morning's discovery. "Where is Rose?" Albus panted.

"Whoa, sit down, breath. What's your hurry to find Rose?" asked James.

"This-this letter." Albus breathed.

James took the letter that Albus held in his hand and he and Luke who was leaning over his shoulder read the note.

"Albus," James said in disbelief, "dad is okay?"

"Maybe." Albus said now that he had finally caught his breath, "I wanted to find Rose to ask about this 'King's Hallow' place."

"Albus, don't." instructed James.

"Why bloody hell not?" yelled Albus.

"ALBUS POTTER IF YOU EVER DARE SPEAK SO LOUD AGAIN IN THIS LIBRARY, I WILL SEE YOU PUNISHED FAR WORSE THAN EVEN FILCH COULD IMAGINE!" Albus jumped as Madame Prince, the librarian who was passing by brought down hell on him.

"Ye-yes Madame Prince." Said Albus. Madame Prince left furious and Albus turned back to James and Luke. "She was screaming bloody louder than me."

James and Luke chuckled and then James began to speak again, "Anyway, back to the question you asked before Madame Prince brought down the ceiling while she screamed, you shouldn't tell Rose because you know she'll report it. We can't let anyone know yet."

"Why not?" demanded Albus.

"Because of dad's trail. If word reaches the International Confederation of Wizards, dad being located in some mysterious place like this could possibly be used against him. Keep it hidden, don't risk it falling into the wrong hands. Do you understand?"

Albus sighed. He knew that James was right and decided to stick with it. Even after Rose nearly found out once during a charms class.

"_Chaiah_!" declared Albus as he swung his wand over the toothpicks. It didn't move though Albus had just attempted the Animation spell.

"Albus you aren't pronouncing it right. You are using your tongue, it comes from the throat." Rose explained. To prove her point she brandished her wand and over Albus' toothpicks proclaimed, "_Chaiah_!"

But her aim was off and the spell hit Harry's note that was hanging out Albus' pocket. Albus was mortified as the note jumped from his pocket and started hoping around.

"Oh, I'm sorry Albus." Rose tried to pick up the note, "What's this."

Albus leaped from his chair and flung his arm across the table and grabbed the note from Rose. "Give me that!"

Rose backed up, confused as Albus frantically pointed to the letter and commanded, "Unanimate it!"

"_Chaiah Retractum_!" the life in the note was sucked away and Albus stuffed it back in his pocket.

Rose was suspicious the rest of the day, but by the time Albus found himself waking up the next morning, Rose had let it go. And from there he was more careful but he still carried the note around. He was listening to James' message.

And now, two weeks later that message stuck. But as they were eating dinner that night, something changed.

"Pass the shepherd's pie, will you?" Luke said to Rose through a full mouth.

"You're going to kill yourself, you know?" Rose said as she handed him the dish beside her.

"May as well go out satisfied." shrugged Luke as he attempted to stuff more food in his mouth.

Rose watched and obviously disgusted, got up to leave. "I'll be back after the Healers carry you off in a body bag." was the words she left them, well, Luke, actually, with.

Albus laughed as Luke glared off at the retreating figure of Rose. Albus leaned over to Luke and said, "She's right you know."

"Oh, who asked you?" growled Luke.

Albus threw his head back, closed his eyes and laughed again. When he opened his eyes again he found his face buried in a plethora of red.

"Fawkes," Albus said from under the Phoenix. "get off, please."

It was Luke turned to laugh as Fawkes fly from Albus' face onto the table. Albus took the bulky letter that Fawkes was carrying and thanked him.

Albus tore open the letter and took out the contents of the letter. Inside, Albus saw, was a newspaper. He was going to read it, when he noticed something. The pictures weren't moving.

He looked at the top of the front page to see the words _Newham Daily Post_ printed at the top. He realized he was reading a muggle paper. His eyes scrolled down to see the front headline

**Witchcraft in the 21****st**** Century?**

Is witchcraft real? Centuries ago it was thought to be true

however, now could the ancient dark art prove to be real?  
In a shocking development, a photographer in the hills of

Scotland took this picture of two children wearing different

colored robes flying on broomsticks chasing what seems to

be a small golden ball with wings in some sort of sport

The photo had been examined several times by photograph

experts and we have confirmation that this is indeed a genuine

photo. When asked about the photograph, the photographer

admitted not to have taken it himself but still confirms

it to be a real pictures as we have confirmed. The

photographer had refused to tell who actually did

take the picture. When examining it, this reporter finds that-

The article went on to discuss what the muggles thought was happening in conjunction to their original correct guess of it being a type of sport. Albus took a look at the picture the article was talking about in its text. He recognized it as a picture of the recent Slytherin versus Hufflepuff match. By the look of it, the photo was taken mere seconds, if even, before Indy's broom began to go haywire.

Albus was still examining the spectacle when he heard a gasp from behind him accompanied by the words, "Potter, what is this?"

McGonagall snatched the muggle newspaper from Albus' hands. "Where did you get this?" she demanded.

Albus looked at the envelope the article had come in. "It doesn't say who sent it."

McGonagall had a look of genuine concern as she rushed away, newspaper in hand. Albus and Luke saw her say something to all the teachers and at once, all the teachers present went through a door to the side of the staff table.

"Come on, Luke." Albus said as he stood up and pulled his hand from his pocket. Luke followed as they crouched down and threw on the Invisibility Cloak. They crept over to the door and after checking no one was looking in their direction, slowly opened the door. The two friends then slowly descended a small set of stairs unit they came into what Albus recognized to be the Trophy Room. Albus and Luke crept through the room as silently as possible. Albus looked around the room as they walked, recognizing a couple of names on the several awards including two shield awarded to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley for special services to the school.

Luke gasped as he tripped over a trophy that was ill placed on the ground in the middle of the pathway between the various trophy cases. Albus froze up in fear of being caught by the teachers but by the time Albus and Luke were back up, they could see the teachers were talking and hadn't noticed a thing.

They continued their approach until they reached a corner that was mere feet from the crowded professors. They leaned into the corner and looked to see what was happening between their professors.

"I am sorry but the Ministry had more pressing matters to deal with than a small scare." said the face in the fire. Albus understood the staff must have wanted to contact the Ministry about their concerns. It seems that the conversation had gone sour.

The face disappeared. The staff turned in defeat when another face appeared in the fire, "Minerva, what's going on?"

The teachers turned once more to face the fire again. This time Albus recognized the head in the fire from his occasional visit, usually to talk with Albus' father.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, I heard you were holed up in St. Mungo's." McGonagall said sounding rather pleased to see the Auror.

"Just got out last month. Now, what going on, I just overheard that Auror you were talking to, muggle's got some evidence of Hogwarts?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, Minister," said Professor Flitwick, addressing Kingsley by his former title, "a paper in London was published that contained an article about a recent Hogwarts Quidditch match and it was accompanied by a photograph."

"And this photograph, it was detailed?" inquired Kingsley.

"Very." nodded Flitwick.

Kingsley sighed. "The Ministry had been is disarray since Harry's disappearance. Everyone taking sides, the Auror department in particular is split on the subject of Harry's disappearance and the accusations against him. The Minster, thankfully, isn't a coward like a certain previous Minister and won't back down from this threat. I'll talk to him. Meanwhile, just try and keep the students safe."

Albus was feeling slightly frightened but as he listen to the deep, reassuring voice of the charismatic former Minister of Magic, he couldn't help but feel that maybe everything would be all right.

"Thank you, Kingsley." bowed McGonagall and the face in the fire disappeared.

"Who do you think let that picture loose?" asked Professor Kraushaar.

"The question," said Neville "is how."

"What do you mean?"asked Kinlan.

"Well, Grayson," Neville explained, "it couldn't have been a student because they wouldn't be able to send it by owl to muggles. They simply wouldn't open it. They couldn't have sent it to their families to give over to the muggles because their families couldn't have given it over to the muggle newspaper all signed an agreement of secrecy. If they had tried to give away any information about Hogwarts in by telling the muggle reporters their tongues would literally become tied until Ministry wizards could come and undo the affects and adjust memories. If they tried to send the photo, their hands would have temporarily become paralyzed. No, I think it is safe to safe it wasn't anyone we would know which brings me back to my question: how?"

"Muggle technology doesn't work on Hogwarts grounds, though. No one but a Hogwarts student could take this picture." Said McGonagall.

"Or a Hogwarts teacher." Kinlan said quietly.

"Grayson, we know your suspicions-"

"It's not a suspicion! I promise you-" Kinlan pleaded.

"You have no proof. You can't go throwing such serious accusations around." McGonagall said. "Now stop. Kyra, go inform Aly of what is going on. We are going to have to instill new rules to keep our students safe."

Wolgan nodded as she went to go find Ravensddole. McGonagall finished of the discussion, "There is no denying it. Hogwarts is in danger and it is up to us to ensure the safety of these students."

Albus and Luke hurried back to the Great Hall as the teachers began to leave. They reached their table but didn't stop there. As if their minds were one, they kept going. The reassurance Kingsley had given off before had gone. Beyond the Great Hall, they went up several flights of stairs until they were sure they were out of earshot. They flung the cloak off and at the same time said,

"We need to tell someone."

They withdrew and Albus began talking, "We still can't risk it but if we ever need my dad, it would be now."

"It is risky, so we should keep it close. You know who we should tell? Rose." Luke said.

"Rose? No, no, no bad idea." said Albus.

"We have to. There is no other option." Albus considered what Luke said and he was right they needed to tell Rose.

"Your right. I' m going to write Ted, we can trust him; see if he can tell us anything about the King's Hallow. Rose can help also find out about it. Besides, I have a feeling that we're going to be facing some danger and having Rose on our side is a definite plus."

"Agreed. When do you want to tell her?" asked Luke.

"I'll do it. First I'm going to go find Fawkes and write Teddy. He's in London working at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes; no doubt the word of the paper has reached him. He'll know why we need to find Harry."

Luke nodded in agreement as Albus headed off to the Gryffindor Tower in search of his faithful phoenix.


	9. Letters Home

**Letters Home **

Albus entered his dormitory hoping to find that his majestic phoenix had come back after dropping off the muggle newspaper during dinner. Sure enough, there he was, perched on his bedpost. Fawkes never seemed to like staying in the Owlery. Well, _like_ wasn't the exact word Albus would have used. Once, at the beginning of year Fawkes had been in the Gryffindor common room while Albus was doing homework. He kept pestering Albus for something, probably something to eat or similar. Albus finally decided to send him off to the Owlery. The next day Fawkes showed back up in Albus dormitory carrying a dead owl in his talons. Albus was relieved to discover it had been a school owl and not someone's personal owl but from then on Fawkes had continued taking residence with Albus.

"Hello, Fawkes." Albus said as he was closing the door to the room.

Fawkes blinked and bowed his head in response. He didn't look good. He hadn't for a while. He had been making noises like he was being gagged and his grand scarlet feathers were falling out and sickly yellow feathers appeared in their place. Albus looked on, marveling at how bad his phoenix looked when Fawkes burst into flames.

Months ago he would have been freaking out, but at the beginning of the summer a similar event had taken place. While Albus was playing around with a snitch he had heard the gagging noises coming from Fawkes. When he looked over to check on Fawkes he was catching fire. Albus got up and tried to put it out but to no avail. Fawkes burned to a crisp and faded to ashes. Albus had gone to get him mother and when she saw what Albus was freaking out over, she laughed and explained how phoenixes burst into flames on their Burning Day, when they were ready to die and were reborn from the ashes into little phoenixes to begin their lives over again, only to be reborn once more. She then stooped down and put her hand in the ashes and out came a little Fawkes, resting in his mum's open palms.

And that was how it was now as Albus scooped his phoenix from the ashes. Fortunately, Fawkes' powers were still working in fine condition albeit he had just been reborn, so he could still deliver the letter Albus was sitting down to write.

Albus set Fawkes back down on the bedpost and sat down with a quill in hand and parchment in front of him. He thought for a couple of minutes about what to say, considering what to put and what not to put, how to put it. He tried to words onto paper and after several minutes and many trashed pieces of parchment he gave up. He took out a new sheet of parchment and began writing without thinking.

_Dad has been gone for so long and for all that time I had no hope now I do. The King's Hallow. I will get him back. He's my father and I miss him. And he's the only one…the only one who can tell me what these weird powers I have. I want to, no, I need to find out. I never thought of it like that. Maybe, just maybe, that's the reason I want to find him. Maybe just this desire to discover myself is what drives._

Albus stopped. He knew that wasn't true. He missed his father for many other reasons. But it was true, partly, he still did want to know what had happened to him during those odd moments when time slowly and he dipped out of conscious.

He bunched up the letter and threw it behind his head into the pile of scraped ideas but still thought about it. He was learning to control, he had realized. Beginning in the Racing championship last year he had learned some control.

He slowly got up in wonder. He had never truly tested the true extent of his powers. He got up and looked out the window. It was a long way down. Albus began to reach out the window when he suddenly realized what he was doing. He shook his head and sat back down. He thought about what he had nearly done. As he thought he realized it wasn't so crazy. If he was as powerful as it seemed, then it could be possible.

But not now. If this worked, he wouldn't need to test his power, he'd have his father to tell him what the power was. Now, after writing that other letter letting out how he felt, he was ready to write Teddy. He sat back down and got to work.

_Dear Ted,_

_ The King's Hallow. That's where dad is. I found a note from him that somehow ended up in the Great Hall. I plan on finding him but I need help. Please, can you see if you can find out anything about the King's Hallow? I haven't the faintest idea what it is but I'm sure you of all people understand the need for a father. And also, please, keep this as quiet as possible. We're being cautious for dad's upcoming trail._

_ Thanks,_

_ Albus._

That was it, he supposed. There was nothing really else to say. He sealed the letter and handed it off to Fawkes who, although technically a new hatchling, was up to the job. Fawkes took the letter, burst into flames, and disappeared.

Albus then began walking downstairs. He had promised Luke to tell Rose about the note from his father and he planned on keeping his promise.

"Rose, you remember that note you animated the other day? The one I was so anxious to hide?" asked Albus once he had found Rose drifting around the common room, reading a large, bulky book as Albus expected she would be.

Rose shut the thick volume she was reading and gave her full attention to Albus, obviously more interested than she had let on the day it had happened. "Yes?"

"I didn't want to tell you at first but I think you deserve to know." Albus withdrew from the pocket in his robes the note he had found in the crack that night weeks ago. He read it through himself as he did nearly every time he took it from his pocket and handed it over to Rose. She read it and just as Albus did read it several times, trying to grasp the unfathomable nature of the letter.

"Is-is this real?" Rose quivered.

"As real as it gets." Albus smiled.

Rose smiled back and started to bawl happily. Finally, a few minutes later after she no longer had any tears to shed, she said "Let's go tell Luke and-and James or I don't know, send a letter to Teddy."

"Told him, him, and sent a letter to him right before I came down here."

Albus felt a thump against his head as Rose hit the back of it. "You told all of them before me?"

Albus rubbed the back of his head. The smack had been harder than usual. "I had to ask Ted about the King's Hallow. He'll able to find out about it, he has resources across the country and has more time than us."

Rose conceded.

The next day had found the three friends in Hagrid's hut. They had given up going for dinner to the promise of Hagrid's delicacies for their evening meal. Fortunately, Albus had been warned before his first year at Hogwarts about Hagrid's skill with a spoon and skillet and was able to sneak some food in quickly before heading down to meet Hagrid.

"Bin meanin' to have yeh over here since last time, in October. Been spendin' most o' me free time in the forest. Grawp and Arista have been fightin' a lot an' I sure don't want fer any o' them the get hurt."

Albus had a comical vision of the giant wobbling on small legs, using his thick hands trying to smash the eight legged giant spider running around in circles.

Hagrid poured them each steaming pots of tea, the only thing his dad had said is decent, the rest to feed (when Hagrid wasn't looking) to Talon, Hagrid's boarhound who had succeeded Fang, the dog Albus had met once before when he was a little boy, w. Luke looked nervously between Rose and Albus, as if trying to remember if Albus had given him the okay to drink the tea. Albus tried not to laugh so Hagrid wouldn't notice. He then picked up the cup of tea, took a sip, and saw Luke follow suit.

"So, how've yeh all been?" Hagrid asked as he sat down.

"Fine, Hagrid, and you?" asked Rose.

Hagrid got up to get something that was bubbling over his stove, "Great, actually," he stopped as if to consider something, "would the three of yeh like to see somthin'?"

"Sure." The three of them said.

Hagrid, to the relief of Albus, put down the food that was to become Talon's and led them out the backdoor of his hut. He showed them around to his pumpkin garden where a creature with the head and wings of an eagle and the body and tail of a horse. He picked up his head and looked at Albus with his orange eyes. Albus immediately recognized the animal to be a Hippogriff. The same Hippogriff, in fact, that Albus had met years ago with his family on a visit to Hogwarts, Buckbeak.

"Normally I wouldn't show yeh until yer third year, but he just got back from his trip. He was vistin' the mountains. Bill asked me fer 'im to borrow Buckbeak an' now that he's here, I'm just so glad he's back." Albus thought it was funny how initially Harid had talked about the excursion like it had been for Buckbeak's pleasure. After Hagrid had finished speaking, he slowly approached the Hippogriff, keeping eye contact. He bowed and waited until slowly the eagle-like head bowed down too. Albus ran his hand across the steel colored beak of Buckbeak's eagle head, remembering that it had been his father who had taught him how to approach a Hippogriff.

"I remember when yeh firs' met Buckbeak. That was the day we firs' were able to call 'im Buckbeak again. That was when Malfoy finally renounced his accusation against Buckbeak." Hagrid reminisced.

"Yeah." said Albus blankly.

"Somethin' wrong?"

Instead of getting a response from Albus it was surprisingly Luke who spoke up. "Hagrid, do you know anything about the King's Hallow?"

Both Albus and Rose looked at him in shock. What was he thinking?

"The King's Hallow? Now the three of yeh aren't plannin' on goin' on some quest lookin' fer somethin' like yer parents are yeh?" Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, my dad has been missing for months." said Albus, "If your father had gone missing for months, wouldn't you do anything to find him?"

"Me father died when I was a second year like yeh'selves." Hagrid sighed as he remembered his own father's death. "Good thing, I suppose. Never lived to see me expelled. But I suppose, given the circumstances, yes, I would. I don't know anythin' 'bout the King's Hallow though."

Albus saw the sincere smile of hope Hagrid gave them and smiled back.

"I knew yer parents, Albus, and I know yeh'll find a way, no matter what. I also know that I can't stop yeh"

The rest of the evening went by fairly well. As they were leaving, darkness had set in and Hagrid had made sure they were wearing the Invisibility Cloak before leaving for the night, as not to get caught.

"What did Hagrid mean," asked Luke as they headed up the stairs to the castle, "when he said he'd been expelled?"

"In his third year," recited Rose even though her face was buried in the Marauder's Map, making sure no teachers were around. "Tom Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets and blamed it on Hagrid who was wrongly expelled under the false accusations."

Luke knew the basic story of Harry Potter. They all did. The first term of their first year in History of Magic had focused on the Second Wizarding War and the events that had led up to it, before going back to the far past, but even Rose and Albus only knew the surface story although there were some parts they knew in more depth than others. "Tom Riddle?" asked Luke, obviously not recognizing the true identity of the Heir of Slytherin.

"Voldemort." said Albus.

Luke was satisfied with the answer and they continued their journey. When Albus and Rose got back to Gryffindor Tower, after seeing Luke off to his dormitory, Albus saw Fawkes, already nearly half way back to normal after his burning, holding a letter for him. Albus took it from him, opened it, and, with Rose reading along from over his shoulder, started to read the letter.

_Dear Albus,_

_Lucky you caught me when you did, I was just about to leave Diagon Alley and for our location in Whales. I can't believe you found him! I am so glad! Anyhow as I was leave, as per your request I stopped at Flourish and Blotts and see if I could find anything about the King's Hallow. Unfortunately the only thing I could find was a small blurb in a book about the International Confederation of Wizards about some ancient wizard name Pierre Bonaccord who mentioned the King's Hallow in his writings and under it a small description that said what the King's Hallow is supposedly a myth similar to that of the Chamber of Secrets. Apparently it is supposed to be an honorary mausoleum to Godric Gryffindor, but it has long since been dismissed a myth. Sorry I couldn't be of more help, but I promise I will keep this all as quiet as possible. I'll see you real soon._

_ -Ted _

"See us real soon? We aren't going to be seeing him for over a month." said Albus.

"Forget that, what about what he said about the King's Hallow?" wondered Rose.

Albus thought about it. The idea that his father was in a fictional place didn't sound so good, "Rose, what do you know about the International Confederation of Wizards?"

"Wha-? What does that have to do with anything?" asked Rose.

"He said he found the information in a book about the International Confederation of Wizards."

"It was founded around one thousand years ago to be a general association of wizarding nations after completely pulling away from the muggle world. And, er, honestly Albus I don't know." Rose thought about it for a moment. "And…well one thing I remember is seeing in some of those texts that Kinlan gave us last year something about how the muggle association, the UN, is a byproduct of the International Confederation. Back before wizards holding muggle political positions of power was outlawed in 1945, a man in the United States, er…, Newton Baker Jr., that's it, served under their president of the time, Wilson, and was the one who suggested the original idea for the organization, then called the League of Nations."

"Anything else?" asked Albus.

Rose shook her head. Albus then started to drift off into his own thoughts. His dad was trapped somewhere that's only known source include a book about the International Confederation of Wizards and come Christmastime, he would be attending a trail for his father. It was as if the pieces were slowly drifting into place, but several pieces were had gone missing.

Albus said his good nights to Rose and Fawkes and started to head back upstairs. As he was on the stairs, a slip of parchment fell from the envelope that had contained Ted's letter.

_Also, and make sure your alone when reading this, I was talking to Victoire after the Racing match, last month, and we were discussing…you know, what happened last year between her and I and we haven't made a decision but we are hoping maybe to go through with it. Anyways, like I said, see you real soon_

And just what had Ted meant by 'See you real soon?'

**Author's Note: This will be my last post for around a month (maybe three weeks). I will be away and without access to my files. Sorry.**

**Coming up: the return of a character last seen in **_**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**_**, revisiting Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes, and a trip across ocean to the International Confederation of Wizards! **


	10. Bagmen

**Bagmen**

The school was abuzz that morning. First would be a Racing match between the Flying Hippogriffs and the Dashing 'Sticks and then immediately following would be a match between legendary Quidditch rivals Gryffindor and Slytherin. Personally, Albus wasn't too excited for the Racing match, he'd had enough of the sport the previous year, but he had failed to see last year a match between the renowned rival Quidditch teams.

The school was even more enlivened when during breakfast before the games, an exciting announcement was made.

"Students!" Ravensddole said from the head of the Great Hall. "I know you are all excited for today's events, but there are some men here who would like a word with you all. Now, may I introduce: the Bagmen!"

From the entrance of the Great Hall came two rows of men clad in one piece gray uniforms bearing on their chest the Ministry of Magic's insignia and on their left shoulder a small patch that depicted a single broom slanted over the silhouette of a tower. Each walked in formation at the exact same to the front of the great hall where they spread out from each end and awaited the rest to follow. After the two rows assembled before Hogwarts another figure came from the entrance. A gray haired man clad in lime green robe walked to the center of the Great Hall and stood atop the Hufflepuff table.

"Hogwarts! It's been over twenty years since I was last here! Hello students! My name is Ludovic Bagman and I am the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports! I and my crew here, the Bagmen, have been traveling eastward looking for the best athletes. We've been to across the world from the Salem Wizarding Academia to Mágica Brazil looking for those students who have the potential to be the world top athletes! Why, you ask? Because twenty years ago, I was on the run from bad gambling bets while the rest of the wizarding world was at war when an idea came to me. The Department of Magical Games and Sports has always been trying to promote cooperation through sporting events between countries, but never could find a way to include every one. Even the Quidditch World Cup, the largest sporting event of the year, will only ever involve two countries. But what if the youth of all countries came together? What if the future of the wizarding world came together and played a game together. Fifteen years ago I brought this idea forth to the ministry. They rejected the idea, but it did buy me a job in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Now finally again I gained my rightful job back last year and now I can finally put my plan into action. So I, along with Thomas Young, head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation have set out to begin the First Annual International Youth Quidditch Match!"

The Great Hall applauded Bagman as another two men came into the Great Hall and stood on top of the Gryffindor Table. "Hello my name is Thomas Young." said one of the men who had looked about as old as Bagman and had a horse's face.

The other man, a much younger one with a cheeky smile and curled brown hair, then started to speak as well, "Yes, and I am Johnny Goode, and I am head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation for the American Ministry. I and Mr. Young here have been supervising this event as well as develop the rules and standards for this event."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Young. Now my Bagmen will be observing the sporting events taking place today for the purpose of seeing who will represent your school in the International Youth Quidditch Match. Anyone else not participating in these games today may show up tonight at the Quidditch Pitch if they wish to be considered as well. Your school? You may be competing for them, but what's more, your competing for your ministry, you country, yourself. Those who win will be like those who came before them. Legends of the sport." Bagman pointed to some of his Bagmen as he talked. "Like these fellows. Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Quidditch legend who finished a losing game on his own terms. Or Mikael Zolnerowich, the Russian Chaser who holds the current record for most goals in a single game. Or myself even when I was a Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps, best one they ever had, mind you. Your skill can become your fame; winning will bring not only prizes and glory, but recognition throughout the entire world. You could be known as the Chaser who scored the last goal of the winning game, the Seeker who caught the Snitch and ended the game, the Beater who knocked down their best Chaser."

Then Bagman got down and Ravensddole reiterated what he had said.

"So?" asked Luke.

"So what?" wondered Albus.

"You know bloody well what."

Albus laughed. "I might do it. Fame and glory has its advantages you know."

"Albus Potter?" Albus looked up to see tall sallow man, not much older than his parents, looking down on him with his dark eyes, surrounded by thick black eyebrows.

"Yes?" Albus responded.

"Good it is you." He bowed his chest to Albus and then extended his arm, "I am Viktor Krum."

"Hello Krum." Albus said, knowing the man by his reputation and from the Easter a couple years ago at the Weasley's home where he showed up to a blushing Aunt Hermione and a furious Uncle Ron. "It's good to see you."

"And you as vell. How is your mother?" he asked.

"She is well."

"That is good to hear." Krum turned to Rose who was sitting next to Albus, "And how are your parents?"

"Fine. I know that if they were here to see you they be thrilled."

"Yes, your mother vould, no doubt." He looked at Rose for a second, "You look a lot like her, you know. Except your hair, a Veasley trait, I suppose."

As Rose blushed, Albus couldn't help here the reluctance in Krum's last sentence.

"Yes, vell, I just came over here to say how very sorry I am about your father. I knew Harry vell, ve vere competing against each other in the Triwizard Tournament together. Vhy, ve fought together during the Battle of Hogwarts!"

Albus doubted the truth of the last statement, but politely took the condolence. Krum then shook Albus' hand, bowed to Rose, and walked away.

Several minutes later the trio had finished their meal and was leaving the castle. On the way to the Quidditch Pitch, Albus heard someone call out, "Mr. Potter!"

He turned to the side to see Neville poking his head out from one of the greenhouses. "Yes, Professor Longbottom?" answered.

"Can I have word with you, please?"

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Albus whispered to Luke and Rose.

Albus followed Neville through the greenhouse he had come out of and into the conjoined office.

` The two sat down, looked at each other for a moment and began to laugh. It had happened last year during Albus' first Herbology class when he called Neville, 'Professor Longbottom.' Normally, outside of Hogwarts Albus and Neville had always called each other by his first name and ever since that first class, they had always made a big joke out of calling each other by their last names.

"Tea?" offered Neville.

"No thank you." Albus waited a moment for Neville to say something, "Er, did you want something?"

Neville said nothing for a moment. Finally he began to speak. "Yes. It's been six months since your father disappeared. Now I don't mean to bring up bad feelings but it's time we had a talk. He told me twice before that a day would come where he wouldn't be around to protect everyone and that someone would need to take his place. The first time he told me, he was assumed dead before coming back and saving the rest of Hogwarts. The second time, many years afterwards, it seems, is in effect now. I don't know if he knew something about the future I didn't, but he's been gone for a while and now he needs someone to take his place, to protect the people of Hogwarts and more importantly, the Potter family. Your mother is more than capable, but when it comes to Hogwarts, it's you."

It wasn't right, Albus knew it. He couldn't protect anyone, he has no powers.

_But I do_. thought Albus. He does have the mysterious powers. Perhaps his father did know about the sensation somehow before Albus told him.

Or perhaps it was something else. As Albus thought about it he recalled something he had seen last year, in his father's Pensieve.

"Neville? I don't think he meant me."

"What do you mean." Inquired Neville, leaning in to hear what Albus had to tell him.

"Last year I ended up in my father's Pensieve and happened to see part of a _certain_ memory." explained Albus.

"I see. And you saw something in this memory that convinces you Harry meant someone other than you?"

"Well, I didn't see the entire memory but the first thing I saw was my dad and Professor Dumbledore in the Headmaster's office. My dad was saying something about a prophecy, one that predicted him defeating Voldemort, I suppose? And he was asking Dumbledore why Voldemort didn't wait to see who was more dangerous, him or-or you."

"Me?" Neville was taken aback.

"The prophecy said that the boy of the prophecy would be born in July and whose parents defied Voldemort three times."

"So you think," asked Neville in bewilderment, "that it meant me? I mean I do fulfill those requirements."

"I do. I think that you could have been the Chosen One, but according to Dumbledore he would have power that Voldemort knows not. The reason, I believe, that my dad was chosen is that the second part of the prophecy said Voldemort would mark him as his equal. I think my dad knew that this is why you were different, but that if ever needed, you would be the man to be called upon." finished Albus.

Neville let the message sink in for a moment. Finally he sighed and with a sharp eye staring at him, he leaned in and said, "There was a series of books written about your father but there are things, like the prophecy, that were kept a secret. So this prophecy? Was there anything else in there?"

Albus remembered the final chilling piece of the prophecy. He had heard part of the line from Past Harry in the memory and the second half from his present day father. "Neither can live, while the other survives."

And Neville just sat there. Albus, realizing that there was little else to say, got up and began to head out.

"Albus." Neville spoke up. "Something big is about to happen. I'm not the only one who thinks so. Remember who your friends are, Albus, remember who they are and you'll be fine."

"Thank you, Professor Longbottom." As he left, the two understood that Albus hadn't been making a joke. It was a sign of respect that Albus bestowed on his adult companion, Neville Longbottom.

Albus arrived at Quidditch Pitch to see one of the Racers for the Dashing 'Sticks fly in and win the match for them screaming, "Goyle rules!"

"And now," said the ever colorful commentator, Clarke Dewhurst, "if you will direct your attention to the center of the Pitch for the beginning of the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor!"

Albus watched as Madame Hooch released the balls from their crate and the players take flight.

Albus opted to listen to the game as he made his way through the stands to the Gryffindor section where he knew he would find his house cheering on their players.

"The Quaffle goes up and…caught by Danika Doyle! Gryffindor has the Quaffle!" announced the ever colorful commentator, Clarke Dewhurst, "Doyle turns and passes to Antigone Cyon. She dives and heads to the Slytherin Goal posts. She takes the shot and, oh! Blocked by Jayden Ross. Blu Or, the Chaser who I know _very _well,"

"Dewhurst!"

"Sorry, sorry Professor. Anyways, looks like Or is handling the Quaffle _exceptionally _well,"

"Give…me…that!" gritted McGonagall.

"Oh…c'mon…Professor! Ah, there we are. Ooh! And a nice shot from Eoin Finnigan hits Or and the Quaffle falls into the hands of- oh would you look at that, Gryffindor Seeker Douglas Wood is on the move!"

Finally Albus had pushed his way through to join Rose and Luke in the sea of scarlet and gold. Now he was able to see the exciting match himself.

Before he even caught eye of Wood, he saw the snitch. Behind the small fluttering gold ball was Douglas Wood and coming up from his rear was his Slytherin counterpart Wyatt Toulson.

"Wood!" called out James, who was holding the Quaffle, "Bludger!" James kicked off on his broom and flew as fast as he his Thunderbolt would go to catch up with the Gryffindor Seeker. Just as he was behind Wood and Wyatt did the Bludger James was trying to warn Wood about struck James across the head.

"Goyle rules!" screamed the Beater, Gregory Goyle, who had hit James, using the same cry he had when he won the Racing match.

"And Potter is down! Oh, come on, Madame Hooch, isn't there a rule against blows to the head?" complained Dewhurst. "Well looks like Doyle and Finnigan are coming down to assist the fallen James Potter."

"I'll be back." whispered Albus to Rose.

Albus left the stands to see how his brother was doing. By the time he was down at the entrance to the field, he had found McGonagall leaving.

"Professor? Do you know where my brother went?" asked Albus.

"Professor Wolgan is escorting him to the Hospital Wing right now." responded McGonagall.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Your welcome." Albus began to leave for the Hospital Wing when McGonagall began to speak once more. "Oh, and Potter? If you see Dewhurst later tonight in the Gryffindor Tower, tell him that if he doesn't stop with his frivolous, extraneous comments, he'll end up next to your brother in the Hospital Wing himself."

Up in the Hospital Wing, Albus found James lying in a bed with Madame Knightgale tending to him.

"Serious blow to the head…and you voluntarily play this death trap called a sport, you'll be lucky to be out of here by month's end." muttered Madame Knightgale.

"How you doing, James?" asked Albus.

James rolled over to face Albus. His mouth hung down and he took and minute before finally answering Albus. "Depends, I suppose. Did we win?"

"I don't- Oh look, here's Danika, he'll know."

A harried looking Danika rushed into the room, followed by Dewhurst and Eoin Finnigan. "Good news or bad?"asked Albus.

"Both." replied Danika, addressing both him and James who was now sitting up to hear the news. "The good news, Wood caught the Snitch, we won."

"Well, that's great." chirpily replied Albus.

"But the bad…James can't compete for the International Youth Quidditch match."

James' eyes widened. It took a minute for the words to come out of his mouth, but ultimately he replied by saying in horror, "WHAT?"

"I asked the Bagmen as I headed up here, an injury to the head disqualifies you from being considered for the International Youth Quidditch Match. I'm sorry, James."

Madame Knightgale finished up with the bandage around James' head and left a cup and a bottle of medicine labeled: _Poppop's Head Helper_. "You'll need to take a cup of this every other hour while you're awake."

James fell back on his bed. He had wanted to compete badly and now his hopes were shattered, Albus knew.

And then he began laughing. Laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Albus! Albus!" he cried, "I can't go, but you can!"

Albus was taken aback. He had considered it briefly earlier on when Luke had mentioned it to him, but he had remembered that he no longer owned a broom. "I-I can't, I don't have a broom, remember?"

"You do now. Danika, did you get my broom?" asked James.

"I did." Eoin walked over to James and laid the broom down next to him.

James picked up the broom and handed it to Albus.

"Your Thunderbolt? James, I couldn't-"

"_Your _Thunderbolt. Take it. You go to the Bagmen, take my place."

"You better head out now; I think they are starting soon." said Dewhurst. 

"Thanks, James." said Albus. "And Dewhurst, you better be careful with your commentary, McGonagall's threatening to mark you for death if you don't."

The four boys in the room laughed as Albus headed down to the Quidditch Pitch to try out for the Bagmen.

When he got there, the sky was turning gold. The sun was slowly descending for the night. It seemed about two hundred other kids from first through seventh years were here.

"All of you wish to compete in the Match, but you must realize only two will go on." announced Ludo Bagman. "Now, we are not only looking for a good Keeper or Seeker, but a person who is good at all the positions, there is no way of knowing what position you'll be assigned to so best to have someone who's comfortable with all positions. First, we'll test out your skills as Chasers. Bagmen, move out!"

The Bagmen, still clad in their gray uniforms, now accompanied by a matching gray cape laced with a silver border and also goggles on each head.

One such Bagman with a small wisp of a beard and a shaved head came over to the area where Albus was. "A group of six, please, group of six!" Albus was joined by five other students; the only one he recognized was Frazier Leatherby, who Albus tried to steer clear of, in keeping with Romule's and his wonders that perhaps he and Antigone may have caused their accidents on their brooms previously.

"Three over there, three over there." The Bagman separated them and then threw a Quaffle that seemed to appear from nowhere up into the air. "Each team try and get it to the other end of the Pitch."

The Quidditch Pitch was crowded, but Albus could still make out the goal posts on the other side of the field. He took flight and caught the Quaffle. From behind him he saw another person in the group try to catch up and steal away the Quaffle. But Albus urged his broom further and began to fly farther away from the person. But then another caught up to him and was keeping steady pace. Albus took the Quaffle he was holding and slammed it on the handle of the person's broom. He went spinning away while Albus finally made it to the goal post and threw in the Quaffle without any opposition.

The six tossed the Quaffle back and forth for a while then the Bagman came back over and handed them all bats and then threw two Bludgers into the air. Albus tried to hit the two that had been sent into the air for him, but he ended up having to concentrate on all the other Bludgers that had been released for the other groups that were flying around, nearly hitting ever other students on the field. He dived and twisted his way through the mess of Bludgers, even hitting a couple along the way.

Finally the Bagmen all came and after a couple minutes of struggling, retrieved the Bludgers. They then had every one act as Keeper which, due to there only being six posts, took longer. Finally, once the sun had finished setting and night had set in, everyone, including Albus, had finished, Albus doing better than he would ever have imagined, missing three out of fifteen shots.

"Now, gather round everyone, gather round." Ludo Bagman called. All the broom mounted students fly over to Bagman, who was still on the ground, and hovered over him as he talked. "Now, the sun has set and it is time for the most difficult part. The Golden Snitch, only the best Quidditch players have learned to master the position of Seeker, Krum?"

Viktor Krum, who was hovering even higher than the students, held up the small ball, only visible because of the Lumos spells the Bagmen were casting. "There is only one in the game, and there will be only one here. You are not allowed to use your vand for this task. Vatch out for the snitch, this particular one will not be staying only in the Quidditch Pitch." Krum threw the snitch into the air which subsequently sprouted wings, took flight, and disappeared from sight as it escaped the light of the Bagmen's wand.

"Well," asked Bagman to the students hovering over him, "what are you all waiting for? Go on!"

Everyone took flight and began searching for the snitch. Albus squinted his eyes to look for the snitch. Without any light to shine on the snitch, it seemed to be a near impossible task. Albus urged his broom to fly to the stands. He moved slowly over the stands, scanning the area, but had no such luck.

It took about an hour, but Albus was checking the area surrounded the Quidditch Pitch when it happened. He knew that it wasn't his naked eye that saw it, it as magic, but he didn't know at what ends. But he decided not to question it. Instead he took flight as fast as he could. The snitch too began to fly. Albus chased it over the stands and into the Pitch. It didn't take long for the rest of the two hundred kids to catch on.

But Albus already had the lead and although there were two hundred kids slowly beginning to chase after him, there was no contest. Albus reached out with his arm, his fingers inches from it. He moved down towards the handle of his broom and, thinking about his hurt brother, lurched out, and grabbed the snitch.

He slowed down and flew to the ground. Bagman took the snitch and nodded his head. "All right, that is all. Good night to you all."

Albus fell immediately to sleep when he arrived back at the Gryffindor Dormitories.

That night he dreamed for the first time he could remember since his father disappeared. He saw his father and someone else. _Him? _No. But it looked like him.

It was his grandfather, he realized. And behind his grandfather, was another man. An older one with a beard and half moon spectacles over piercing blue eyes.

Dumbledore. It seemed he kept coming up everywhere Albus went. But why? Dumbledore was over twenty years dead, so why was it that now he kept appearing before Albus?

Albus could barely remember his dream when he woke up the next day. He walked down to the Great Hall that morning to find that the Bagmen were in the front of the Hall again and Thomas Young was now talking in front of everyone.

"-and so, we will take all the performances and will continue on to the other schools. We will be back sometime after winter holidays to announce the two students who will represent Hogwarts in the First Annual International Youth Quidditch Match. On behalf of the Ministry, thank you."

The Great Hall applauded as the Bagmen marched out. Albus began to take his seat when he heard a loud bang. He looked over to Eoin Finnigan and Montgomery Ztulk over a small cauldron.

"Ah, yes," Slughorn came over to the pair and he looked into the cauldron, "Elixir of Wolderford it not meant to explode. Next time keep it out of the Great Hall, five points from Gryffindor."

"Albus?" Albus was laughing when Victoire came over to him. "A letter for you."

"Thank you." Albus said. He laughed once more and then opened up the letter.

_Meet us tomorrow night at the Astronomy Tower_


	11. It's All About Location

**It's All About Location**

Rose and Albus were in the attic of the Gryffindor Tower the following night. Rose insisted that before they head off to the Astronomy Tower, they finish their Transfiguration essay which involved transfiguring wood into metal. So they headed off to see if there were any sizable pieces of wood in the stores of the attic boxes.

"All right." said Rose. They had been at it for about an hour. Rose had nearly successfully transfigured the wood to metal. Albus, however, had only been able to change the color of the wood, along with it being partially metal, but not nearly as much as Rose. "It's about time, we should go. Now are you sure about this, we don't even know who asked us to meet them?"

"I'm sure. I just got a gut feeling about this. Let's go, what's the worst that could happen?" Albus said. He felt like it was good idea. He didn't recognize the handwriting, but on the back someone scrawled in handwriting he did recognize, but couldn't place it, the words _Midnight_. He only wished Luke could come, but he had insisted he needed to get rest as he hadn't gotten many that previous night. He decided to take the Marauder's Map along with him, to make sure they were safe when they went up to the Astronomy Tower.

"Where's the Cloak?" asked Rose.

Albus tossed Rose the Cloak as he was putting away their testing planks. He put the pieces of wood under a pair of strikingly bright red cloaks. He looked back up to see Rose.

To see Rose _under _the Invisibility Cloak.

"Rose…" Albus didn't understand what was going on.

"What?"

"I-I can see you! Under the Cloak!"

Rose was just as bewildered from under the Cloak."But-but-but I'm invisible!"

"Let me try on the Cloak."

Albus donned the cloak and let Rose look. "I can't see you." she said Rose reached back to pull the cloak. She grabbed it but accidently stepped on it and lost her balance. She fell back and hit the wall with a thud.

"Eh? Who dares awaken the mighty knight of Camlann" Rose had knocked into a wardrobe. The Russian voice was muffled and had come from beyond the wardrobe.

"Oh," Rose said, "Hullo, sorry." she then struggled to move the wardrobe, eventually joined by Albus. Once moved, it was revealed that behind the wardrobe had been a man donned in a suit of black armor with a green trimming. The man in the armor had a shaved head, along with a square face and a pointed chin. His eyes were dark and revealed little from the man.

"I ask you again," the knight said in his Russian accent, "who are you and what business do you have interrupting a knight of the great bloodbath at Camlann?"

"Er, sorry. I'm Albus Potter and this here is Rose Weasley."

The knight scrunched up his face."Is that cheek I detect?"

Before Albus could respond, Rose stepped in and tried to carry the conversation for the two of them. "We mean no disrespect, good knight, but we must ask since you survived this great bloodbath you described who are you?"

"Ah, good. Someone with half a brain. Well, Miss, Weasley you say? My name is Innokentiy Polivanov and I am a great knight of the leader of our generation." said the man who called himself Polivanov.

Rather, then question the portrait, as Albus could tell she was dying to do, she respectfully bowed her head and said, "Well, Sir Polivanov, we actually have to go, so why don't I just move this wardrobe back and-"

"Ah!" spat Polivanov, "Leave if you must, but don't move back that blasted wardrobe, I haven't been able to get a word across since they moved that wardrobe there nor had anyone passed through my frame."

Rose nodded her head and grabbed Albus and threw the Cloak over themselves.

"Let's come back later an find out what the deal is with this portrait." Whispered Rose as they began their descent to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Albus tried to nod but he couldn't stop thinking. Why had h been able to see through the Invisibility Cloak? Rose hadn't been able to, why could he? Could anyone else see as well?

He was lost in his thoughts. It came as a surprise then, when Albus had finally broken away to see they had just entered the Astronomy Tower.

"Well," Rose checked her watch, "it's midnight. Where are these people we are supposed to meet?"

"Right here, Rosie." From the shadows emerged George Weasley and Ted Lupin.

Rose gave a short shriek."What are you doing here? How did you get on the grounds?"

"Rosie, calm down. We had a meeting earlier today with Ravensddole. They know we're here. Well maybe not _here_." George assured her.

"Actually, we were supposed to leave tonight, but we needed to ask you something while no one was around." Ted said.

"All right, slow down. Why were you here in the first place?" asked Albus, who had finally replaced his thoughts with the story of the old faces before him.

"Business." said George. "We were just discussing opening up a Hogwarts branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

Rose began laughing. "You actually thought Hogwarts-I'm sorry-did you actually think _Filch _would allow that to ever happen?"

"Yea, well, we drew up a business plan of our more-what's the word Ted?"

"Domesticated?" offered Teddy. "Tame, yes, that's it."

"Right, but even our _tame _store wasn't good." George said. "So, Ravensddole saw us out and that's why we're here now."

"We don't intend on going anywhere. In fact-"

"-we plan on staying for quite some time." George said. "We asked you here so we could find a place to secretly set up shop. If I may, could we look at the Marauder's Map?"

Albus was shocked to hear this. He did in fact have the map in his side pocket as he had planned but he had forgot to check it "How did you know about the map?"

George eyed the map in Albus' pocket. He took it from Albus and opened it up. "Who do you think gave the map to your father in the first place?" he then summoned his wand from his robes and used it to tap on the map and declared, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Ah, Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, how I've missed you." George started to look over the map."Bloody hell, who's Mane?"

Ted leaned in to Albus and Rose. "Honestly, George wanted to use the Room of Requirement-"

"The what?" Albus interrupted.

"Before our time. It was this room along the seventh floor corridor, you had to pass it three times, thinking about what you need and whatever you need would appear in this room. It would seem like the ideal way to set up a secret shop, but according to George, in the Battle of Hogwarts," Ted lowered his voice, "when, Fred died, your father and Hermione and Ron were in their when this bloke, Crabbe, who was the son of a Death Eater, set loose this special kind of magical fire and ever since, the Room of Requirement hasn't worked."

"Ah, excellent!" George announced.

"Found somewhere?" asked Ted.

"No, the house elves are up; wonder if they could make me a sandwich?" George responded.

"And what about a place to set up shop?" asked Ted.

"Oh, right, er-nothing so far." answered George.

"I've got it!" said Albus, gleefully. "Rose, before we came here, we had found that portrait, remember? And as we left, he said not to move the wardrobe because he hasn't been able to speak nor has anyone passed through him! There may be something behind him!"

Ted skeptically raised his eyebrow and looker over to his boss, "George?"

"I haven't any better ideas." So Albus and Rose donned the Invisibility Cloak once more and began the walk back to Gryffindor Tower followed closely by Ted and George.

They were on the sixth floor, approaching the stairway that would lead them the Gryffindor Common Room. When George whispered to where he thought (wrongly, but close enough that they heard) Albus and Rose were standing beneath the Cloak, "McGonagall and Kinlan!"

The four of them dashed back into the corridor behind them.

"Minerva, I just know it! It all ties in to last year; the two of them!" Kinlan said furiously.

"Grayson, I know that might be what you believe, but all you are giving me is suspicions and theories! If you ever find even a _semblance_ of real evidence, then we'll talk." cried McGonagall.

Kinlan huffed off in the direction he and McGonagall had come from while McGonagall herself kept going.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Ted.

"Never mind, let's go." said George.

What was Kinlan talking about? Last year, Albus had thought he was the bad guy, but now Kinlan was mentioning his suspicions about someone else. Or really two other people.

But he didn't really have the time to dwell on it as Albus felt a tapping on his shoulder.

"Albus?" George asked expectantly. "Password?"

"Oh, right. Oddment."

"Letting two non-students in the middle of the night." Grumbled the Fat Lady. "If you two hadn't once been Gryffindors, I would head up to the Headmistress right now."

They headed up the stone steps, past the dormitories and up to the attic. There they saw Polivanov talking to himself and anyone else who would listen, not that anyone else was there to listen.

"Ah back again, Miss Weasley. And you've brought _friends_." He said the last word as if he were tasting something bad inside his mouth.

"Yes, Sir Polivanov. I wonder is there anything behind you?" asked Rose.

Polivanov slowly inched his frame back to reveal a small archway. "Used to be used by some fellow, oh what was it, some one hundred years ago? He used to create all these little magical devices and house them here and work on them. This was of course while he was still attending school here. Later on he returned a much older man and took most of what was contained here away."

They came into a circular room made of white marble. There were a number of oddly shaped tables along with a large and rather comfy looking lounge chair neatly stacked against the wall, in the indentions they lay between some pillars in the shape of some kind of large bird-like creature. In the center was a large gray bookshelf, made again of marble that was mostly empty although there were a couple of dusty books that gave off the impression that they hadn't been touched in quite some time.

"Wow," marveled George, "nice one, Al!" He gave Albus a hard slap on the back. "Ted, go back to Hogsmeade to get the stuff. Quickly, don't risk doing it during daylight."

"Stuff?" asked Albus.

"For the shop. Looks like we found somewhere to run operations through." George sighed. "You Potters. Had it not been for your dad investing in our company in the first place, Fred and I never would have been able to start the company and now hadn't it been for you, it could have failed. You see, our sales go way down during the school year and to be honest, ever since our deal in the Rockefeller Underground fell through, we've lost an immense amount of money that was invested in the project. But now, thanks to a Potter and another faithful Weasley, we'll continue on and restore our former profit."

Albus highly doubted that his father's contribution could be considered an "investment" but he accepted the thanks and shook George's outstretched hand.

"And just what," interrupted Rose who had been oddly quiet, "would happen if I went to McGonagall about this?"

George slung his arm around her shoulder. "Well then your favorite Uncle George would get in a whole lot of trouble not just with Hogwarts, but possibly the Ministry, if they are serious enough about it."

Rose shot him the evil eye and left. "Don't worry," reassured Albus, "she won't like it, but she won't tell. She had more Weasley in her than Granger."

"Thank God for that." said George. The two then started mulling around the room while they waited for Ted to return. George had been looking around the tables and desks while Albus had thoroughly examined the bookcase. After a considerable amount of time, he finally opened up one book and noticed the name written inside the cover.

_Property of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Dumbledore! It had belonged to him! As Albus thought about it, it made a lot of sense that a genius like Dumbledore would have a place like this. But it bothered Albus. Again, he appeared again. But why?

"Hey, George? I think I figured out who this place used to belong to." George came over to look when Ted reappeared through the portrait of Polivanov carrying several boxes in his hands and had his wand in his mouth that he was using to levitate several other boxes.

"Dumbledore? That makes sense, actually." George said.

"What?" asked Ted. Well, through his wand it actually sounded more like "w'et" but the message made its way across. 

"This place was Dumbledore's, er, workshop, I suppose when he went to school." Said Albus.

Ted grunted in acknowledgement and then put down the boxes that he was holding and then the ones he was levitating.

"Well, thank you, Albus. Now, I think you should get to sleep. Come back in week, we'll work on refurbishing the place."

And so Albus left for the night and then continued to have a normal week. As it turns out, his prediction that Rose would not report Ted and George proved to be correct. Also, he had taken time later to explain what had happened to Luke ("Why do I always miss the good things?") and offered for him to come with them the upcoming Monday.

He also made frequent visits to visit James who was slowly starting to keep up a conversation without pausing before each sentence. Madame Knightgale remarked that he was doing a lot better then she had thought.

"Although," she had added, "it is rare that a student actually regularly takes his medicine as your brother does."

But whatever the reason, Albus was glad to see how well his brother was doing. The rest of the week went fairly normally, if you call transfiguring wood in sheets of metal and charming objects to come to life.

On Friday, Albus was on his way to meet Eoin and some of the other second years who claimed that he had found a bunch of galleons hidden beneath a staircase in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Tower.

"Potter, can you come in here for a moment?" Albus was hiking up the stairs when he saw McGonagall beckoning him into her office.

"Yes, Professor?" he asked as he walked into her office.

"Oh, yes, please sit down." Albus sat in a large chair opposite McGonagall. "Now, Potter. As you may be aware, things in the wizarding world-well, they're not very good. Not only are muggles becoming more and more aware of our existence, but international relations have been at an all time high. Now as you know, you're father is being accused of both allowing the turmoil in Hogwarts to take place and for the assassination of American Minister for, sorry, _of_, Magic and our Auror Department is slowly starting to break down as it splits in two."

"Professor, you don't believe those accusations?"

"No, Potter, I don't. However," she leaned closer into Albus, as if to make sure no one else could hear, "for the last twenty years, every time some big crisis takes place, the wizarding world turns to Harry Potter. But now he's gone, and even other famous, powerful wizard like your aunt and uncle are clueless as to what to do. So, I need to know: when did you last see your father?"

Albus recalled the meeting well. "It was-after I had foiled the man who tried to create the Scar of Wizardry. I had awoken after falling asleep for five days and-and everyone was there and my dad. He-explained to me what had happened and-I asked a question and he was about to answer when an Auror, Likuud, came and told him it was time to go. I asked him where he was going but he said it was top-secret."

"And what were you talking about?" McGonagall inquired.

Albus didn't want to admit to his strange powers. He looked from the corner of his eyes to see if there was something, _anything_, which could get him out the conversation.

Luckily, from behind, he heard the deep voice of a certain former Minister for Magic.

"Hello, Minerva, Albus."

McGonagall got up and headed to the door. "Hello, Kingsley. I'll leave you to talk to Potter."

"Thank you, Minerva." Kingsley Shacklebolt said. "Hello Albus." He said once more.

"Hello, Kingsley." Albus said. The one-time minister and currently worker for the Auror Department and advisor to the Minister for Magic was known to Albus well from the days when he would visit Harry, seeking advice. Albus had taken a liking to Kingsley; as a little child he had always found Kingsley voice soothing.

"Albus-I just want you to know that I believe Harry's innocent."

"Thank Kingsley."

"However, I need to know: where did your father go?"

Albus shrugged. "I don't know. Likuud came in and just said he needed to go on some mission. Auror business."

"I never heard of this mission. I fear for your father and moreover Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Albus asked, remembering the conversation he had overheard between Kingsley and the teachers, "I take it then your talk with the Minister didn't go over all that well?"

"How did you know about that?"

Albus explained to Kingsley about how he and Luke had snuck in to listen to their conversation under the Cloak. "And then we heard you say you would ask the Minister about the picture." He concluded.

"Well, since you know, not well. He feels Hogwarts is perfectly safe and this is no problem. I like the Minister, but he's, well, he can be kind of thick sometimes."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, then I guess there's nothing left to say. Good day." And the head in the fire disappeared.

And so the week ended and by the time night had fallen at the beginning of the following week, Albus, Luke, and Rose headed to see Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Lady and Gentlemen- Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" The bookshelf had been cleaned of its previous contents and restocked with potions and products. A marble barrier of the same gray color as the shelves had been built surrounding the bookshelf to resemble a counter. The desks had been used to display Weasley products and shelves along the walls had been built as well. Signs of all kinds of colors hung around the store, flashing and moving from time to time.

"And, I also built this," George pointed to the side of the wall opposing the portrait where an archway was, "a staircase for customer's to enter. That way, the entrance here through the attic can serve as an employee's entrance." He turned to Ted. "Well, it's about time I head out, you're in charge here, Ted. Albus, Luke, Rose." And he headed down the stairwell he had built and left.

"Well, I'm still in charge of Hogsmeade location, anyone want to earn a couple extra galleons working here?" Ted said.

"Sure." said Luke.

"Got any experience, skills, references?"

"No."

"Wonderful. You begin tomorrow."


	12. Taking Care of Business

**Taking Care of Business**

Over the next week, the three friends spent all their free time in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Most of the time Luke was behind the counter, servicing the customers alongside Ted, when he wasn't in Hogsmeade, Rose was using one of the display tables to do her (and Luke's and Albus') homework, and Albus was usually sitting on the servicing counter, talking to whoever happened to come by.

The problem was the only customers had been Gryffindors. Secrecy was a big issue and the only people Ted had thought able to trust was the Gryffindors. It wasn't that they weren't profitable, but Albus knew as well as anyone that they were only earning a fraction of the profit they could.

Within the week, another such fellow noticed this as well.

Albus was spread down across the counter with his arm over his face. He was woefully bored. It had been a slow day, especially for a Saturday, usually their most profitable day.

Finally, mid-afternoon, one of their first customers of the day came in. Albus shifted the arm from over his eyes to see who it was that had come in. He groaned in annoyance when he who it was who had entered.

He lifted himself up and walked over to the students who had entered. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Scorpius was dressed rather oddly. He was wearing smart dress robes that had obviously been spared no expense to have been tailor made by the finest money could buy. Tucked beneath his arm was an assortment of ruffled papers. "I have a business proposition. Where might Mr. Lupin be?"

Albus snorted. "Get lost, Malfoy."

"Business proposition?" Ted just came from the portrait of Sir Polivanov. "Well, let's hear it."

Albus rolled back over on the counter and pretended not to listen, although he truthfully was.

"All your customers are Gryffindors, are they not?"

"They are."

"Well how about expansion through the other houses?"

Albus perked up at this moment. "They can't do that, Malfoy; this operation is a secret."

"I'm afraid he's right, Scorpius." said Ted.

Scorpius took the papers he was holding under his arm and handed them to Ted. "Three summers ago my grandfather, although he had been forgiven at one point, he was on run from the Ministry after dealing in some dark magic showed up at the family home. For a month he showed up at night. I was the only one who saw him. He taught me _things_. Magic that many seventh years don't learn here at Hogwarts. These papers I have here are confidentiality agreements I drew up. See, because I am a Malfoy, I am trusted by Slytherins and because I'm a Gryffindor, I am trusted by the other houses. All I do is tell each person slowly and have them sign this agreement that I used charms on that my grandfather taught me. Anyone starts to tell anyone else, their tongue starts to feel as if it on fire and it swells to the size of their mouth."

Albus winced at the thought. He looked at Ted. He also looked slightly disgusted but also had a look of interest on his face.

"Ted," asked Albus. "you're not seriously considering this?"

"Al, look around you. Do you see any customers? Sure, they'll keep coming to restock their personal supply, but just these Gryffindor's aren't going to turn a profit." Ted spun back to face Scorpius and extended his hand, "All right. You got a deal."

"Excellent." Scorpius shook Ted's hand. "Now about payment-"

"Bring each signed agreement back here for filing. For each one you bring, you get five galleons. Fair?"

Scorpius agreed and promptly left, presumably to start raking up business.

The next week was a profitable one for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even a couple of Slytherins were now showing up in addition to the previous attendees. The next week was also profitable for a little Malfoy as well.

Finally came the night before Christmas Holiday. Albus was nervous. Normally he would be excited for Christmas but he knew what was coming now.

He went to look for Luke that night. He chanced Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, as that is where Luke had frequented his time recently. Albus approached the customers' portrait on the fourth floor. It was of a wizard riding atop a lion across a red, rocky terrain. Unlike the portrait Albus had previously encountered this required movement of the hand rather than a conventional password, although Ted had mentioned in passing of another portrait to the kitchens that required similar hand motions.

So Albus touched his hand to the wizarding hat atop the painted wizard head and dragged it to the lion's head. The Lion than roared something that Albus still hadn't been able to make out, though it did sound faintly like English. The portrait slowly crept open and Albus darted through it. He climbed the stairs and then entered to find Luke wasn't there.

"Ted?" asked Albus. "Where's Luke?"

Ted pointed to the employee's portrait. "Packing."

"Packing? I thought he was staying at Hogwarts this year?" Albus said.

Ted shrugged as Albus turned to go to the Hufflepuff basement. When he got there he met the ever cheery statue of an overdressed witch that guarded the Hufflepuff Basement. He gave the statue the password Luke had given him and went to the Hufflepuff Boys' Dormitory as soon as the statue hopped away.

"Luke?" asked Albus. He found Luke in his dormitory and found that he was indeed packing his trunk.

"Hey, Al." sighed Luke.

"What's going on? I thought you decided to stay here for Christmas with all your friends in Hufflepuff?" asked Albus.

"It's my dad." Luke said.

"What about him?"

"He's-_unstable_. He's losing it. When I was seven and my mom died, my died did really acknowledge she had died. It's like he bottled up his grief and stored it away. I need to go home. It'll help to me. And I want to see my sister one last time. Before-" but he couldn't continue. His eyes were teary and his lip was quivering. "Before they come and take her away."

"What do you mean, Luke? What's going to happen to your sister?" asked Albus worriedly.

"His condition is being monitored and if he's not in a better condition by summertime then-then my dad will be carted to-to-to a hospital. For the mentally unstable. They believe I attend some muggle boarding school so they are keeping me in an orphanage for the summer. And my sister-" Luke broke down in tears. For a moment he cried and then sniffed back the tears and finally continued through stifled tears. "Alannah is being put with a foster family!" he howled.

Albus comforted his friend. The next two hours is probably what bonded them together utterly for the rest of their lives. Albus talked to Luke and reassured him that life would get better. The good don't get punished like this, especially when they've already lost one part of the family. "It'll all work out in the end." assured Albus.

Once the hours were up, Luke was no longer crying. "I still have a couple of months. Maybe he'll be better by then." He then dipped his hands beneath his shirt and pulled out the golden locket that had once belonged to his mother. "I wish she were still here."

Luke seemed better now. Perhaps he had hope or perhaps he accepted what was to come. Whatever the case with a clear voice he finally asked, "So what's your deal?"

"Tonight I take the train to King's Cross and from there to the Ministry who've arranged special transport over to New York." Albus sighed.

"I still don't understand why this isn't just taking place at-shoot what's it called?"

"The Wizengamot. Because it's an international trail and the accusations are quite extreme. Adrian Johnson, the American Minister of Magic murdered by famous Auror and hero of the Second Wizarding War, Harry Potter. It's a real international incident."

Luke locked his trunk and pulled it up to his side. "It'll all work out in the end, now won't it?" The two friends smiled and got ready for the long overnight ride to King's Cross.

**Authors Note: Unfortunately, all my files were lost. I am in the process of trying to recover them. Hopefully I will be able to but until I am the story will be on a short hiatus. I should know whether I can get my files back within a couple of days but regardless of what happens I do intend on continuing, although all my notes and outlines may have been lost. **


	13. International Confederation of Wizards

**The International Confederation of Wizards**

Albus had never been to the Ministry before. His dad had always assured him that it was no place for children to be running around. Curiously he gave a small smirk after saying that as if he knew someone who had run around the ministry as a child.

The atrium was the first thing Albus saw as he stepped out of the fireplace he had gone through from Platform Nine and Three Quarters. It was a beautiful place. The ceiling was a dazzling peacock blue color and the floor was a smooth polished wood. There were dozens of Ministry works walking around cheerfully from one place to another, except for one that Albus noticed was curiously carrying around a small creature in a cage with a number of padlocks. Albus felt a small shiver go down his spine as he looked at creature. It had what looked like a babies face but beyond that a small lion cub body and a little stinger like a scorpions at the other end of the creatures body.

Beyond that, Albus saw, was the most beautiful fountain he had ever seen. There was a wizard whose hand lay next to the house-elf next to him. A witch was performing some spell Albus could see by the motion she was fixed in. Then a goblin was holding several coins, probably galleons, and a centaur that had a bow and arrow in one hand and a cup of tea leaves in the other. Albus smiled, the Ministry seemed to be a nice place.

The only thing, as far as Albus, could see, was kind of ugly looking was that there were burn marks in some places, and dents in the floor along with shattered remains that all seemed to have a little gold plaque adorned somewhere around each spot.

"Hullo." It was short man talking to them. He looked a little rushed, as if he hadn't had time that morning to groom himself properly to the extent that he little black toupee looked a bit mismatched to the actual head. He had a long face like a giraffe and a kind modest pride in his step. His name was Bartholomew York and he was the Minister for Magic. "Come this way, we have precious little time."

The Minister was surrounded by Ministry workers who Albus guessed would be accompanying them. They walked over to another fireplace. It looked like the rest except for two small things. One, it had a little insignia adorned atop the fireplace. It was a blue lined figure of the earth and all its portions of land. Stemming out and around the sides of the earth were two wands and two, no one was coming out of it like the others. Instead a single person stood in front of the fireplace in nice dress robes that on the left side of the chest had the same insignia as the fireplace stitched on it stood a man. The man had long gray hair and a small gray beard along with an overhanging forehead that suggested the man was a crab coming out of its shell.

"Morning, Thicknesse." York said to the man with the overhanging forehead, "For those of you who don't know, this is Pius Thicknesse, our Ministry's representative to the International Confederation of Wizards."

"Please, Minister, this way." Thicknesse guided the Minister and handed him a handful of Floo Powder.

"Oh, Minister!" Albus turned to see his Aunt Hermione running towards them. "Oh good we're not late!"

"Good morning, Mrs. Granger." York said calmly.

"Sorry, we would have been here earlier if it hadn't been for _Ronald_." She glared at her husband.

Ron was just coming from the fireplace following Hugo and Rose. "You're the one who's always saying how badly I get along with your parents. I was just trying to have a good conversation."

Hermione groaned and Albus could hear her mutter to his mother, "The one time he decides to be nice to my parents…"

Albus was glad they were here, he had been wondering where they were when he noticed that Rose had left via Floo Powder instead of taking the Hogwarts Express from Hogwarts.

They hadn't been the only people missing. Percy and his family were also not present. Albus remembered that Uncle Percy, who relentlessly traveled, was currently somewhere in America called Atlanta. That was fine with him, as Percy and Audrey were dreadfully dull, however Molly was always bundle of energy and Lucy was an interesting enough person, although it was really James who was missing her, as they were as good of friends as Albus and Rose.

There was Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, who were both talking to Grandfather and Grandma Weasley respectively. Victoire was standing silently with Ted. Dominique and Louis weren't there, as Victoire had explained earlier on to him at King's Cross, they had both been invited for Winter Vacation to go on a trip with their friends to Brazil, which they had hurriedly agreed to much to their parents disappointment.

George was holding his daughter Roxanne's hand while Fred tinkered with a small Weasley product. George was smiling as he watched as Albus knew how similar Fred had turned out to George.

Then there was his sister, Lily, who was slightly shaking where she stood and his brother who stood in the same kind of silence as Albus was. There was his mother to who had been surprisingly fine.

Albus and James had noticed how okay she seemed when they first saw her at King's Cross earlier that morning. They had expected her to be in anguish. Or, at the very least, a bit torn up that Harry was still missing and they were going to face false accusations against him in the highest wizarding count in the world. They had asked Grandma Weasley about it.

"Your mother has been inches from death several times before. The first time it happened, your father was willing to let himself die to save her. You might think that would make her miss him even more but on the contrary, it strengthened the bond they have. No, not a magical bond. A human bond. She knows his strength that no matter what happens he has the ability to carry on. As does she. Especially since," Grandma Weasley dropped her voice, "the fate of this trial has already been decided."

Albus thought that the last comment was pessimistic. He realized she meant that he had no chance, but he didn't think so. How could she know what was to come?

"International Customs, New York, United States of America." The Minister threw in the Floo Powder and stepped in the flames, which were curiously a sapphire blue color, and disappeared.

After York, Representative Thicknesse threw the special Floo Powder in as well and said the same location. After he disappeared, the Ministry officials went through the fire. Then came the family's turn. First went Albus' mother, followed by James.

"Al?" It was Albus' turn. Although he had picked up the powder, he hadn't yet thrown it in and gone through and Lily, who was to go after him, was wondering why.

"You-you go first, Lil." And she did. Afterwards came Hermione but Albus ushered her in before him as well. Then Ron came forward and the same thing happened. Albus kept pushing everyone before himself until it came time that it was just Victoire, Ted, and him.

"Go ahead, Victoire, I'll be right behind you." He escorted her into the flame and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She recited her destination and was devoured by the sapphire flame. Ted picked up a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace. He stepped into the flame and looked out towards Albus. "No one else, Al. Your next. See you on the other side. International Customs, New York, United State of America!" And he too disappeared in the flame.

Albus felt helpless. It was like he could do nothing. For the first time in his life he saw that in the big world he lived in, he was truly insignificant. He looked towards the fireplace. Beyond it, there was nothing there for him because, like Grandma Weasley said, there was nothing he could do. He had begun to turn back when he found himself on the ground. He had tripped on one of dents he had seen when he entered the atrium. In front of his eyes was the golden plaque each memorial had been adorned with. This one read: _Here is the spot where Harry Potter, hero of the Second Wizarding War, was found after he battling the Dark Lord at his reemergence during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. _

Albus felt a burning sensation run down his back. It was like the sensations he felt when he utilized his strange wandless powers. Suddenly the room changed. The memorials had gone along with the people. Golden pieces of the original fountain were dispersed around the hall. It was like when he had been in his fathers' Pensive. There was a woman with long black hair, a strong jaw, and heavy lidded eyelids tattooed across a skull-like, gaunt face. She bore a look of anguish on her face and was screaming as she looked towards the fountain. Albus saw that in front of the fountain was a cocoon of rippling water, like molten glass. Inside it was a faceless man covered in shadows. That's what Albus saw for a moment. Then, in an instant of a second, Albus managed to see that man-the _thing_-that was encased in the water cocoon. It was a snakelike with skeletal body. It was a man, but with frightening red and catlike. His mouth was lipless and his nose flat like a snake.

Albus' closed his eyes as his back burned for a second. Then the thing in the cocoon disappeared. Albus reopened his eyes and saw the man he had seen so much of recently.

_Dumbledore._

But he walked to Albus' side. Albus looked and saw on the floor right next to him was his father. His teenage father.

But it wasn't. He was in pain, thrashing around. His mouth was being contorted and his jaw slowly talked in words that Albus could tell wasn't his.

"Kill me now, Dumbledore…If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy…"

And then Albus saw it. His father pushed back the creature possessing him. Even though it was a memory, Albus could feel it. It was love. He wasn't sure how he knew, but it was love.

Albus felt the burning once more as he saw the thing that had been in the water cocoon appearing once more. But he didn't feel it as much. Something about the emotion his father was emanating seemed to protect him from the pain of the burning sensation.

People had begun appearing in the fireplace. Albus saw many Ministry officials come in from the fireplaces, the only ones he recognized was Kingsley and a man he had seen in History of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Come, Bellatrix! Now!" and the woman with the black hair and the skeletal man disappeared.

And his father opened his eyes and put his glasses on. After all that, he was still all right.

The vision faded and Albus was returned to the same place he had been on the floor in the present day. He realized that _thing _he had seen was Voldemort. He saw his father facing the darkest wizard of all time. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened but he knew he had seen the past. And seen the strength of his father.

Albus stood up. His father was Harry Potter. Harry _Freaking _Potter! He looked back at the fireplace and walked over. Grandma Weasley was wrong. His father was strong, even in his absence. It wasn't over yet.

"All right then," Albus was ready now for what was to come. He threw in the Floo Powder and rolled up his sleeves as he walked into the flame, "let's kick it up a notch!"

He felt himself spinning as the images of other fireplaces passed by. The sapphire flames licked him as he saw a carpeted floor approaching fast.

The fire spat him out and found him on the carpeted floor, no longer the polished wood of the ministry.

"You okay, down there?" said asked a strange sounding voice from above Albus' head.

"I'm all right." said the muffled voice of Albus from the carpet. A hand reached and grabbed Albus' hand and pulled him up. The first thing he saw was that he had landed on a small cutaway from the tiled floor that was carpeted right outside the fireplace. To his left were two other fireplaces labeled as terminal two and terminal three. Beyond that were several counters, only one of which had people in it. The walls seemed to be made of brick and the walls were covered in square white tiles. In front of him was the hand that had pulled him up and the person it had attached to. It was a teenager, not too much older than James. He was tall and had a pink face that had a couple pimples on it.

"Where'd you come from?" asked the teenager, still speaking in the strange enunciation as before.

"Er, London." Albus said, still slightly disoriented from his fall.

"Yes, that explains the accent."

"Accent? You're the one with the accent!"

The teenager laughed. "Sam Sykes."

Albus shook Sam's hand. "Albus Potter."

The look on Sam's face told Albus everything. He knew what would say next, just as everyone did.

"Potter? Li-Like Harry Potter?"

Albus nodded. He had never actually considered how other countries had been affected by the rule of Voldemort. Albus had always assumed that, had Voldemort been successful, he would have eventually taken over other countries as well but obviously, it had hit them pretty hard too. He couldn't really know however, for the lessons on the Second Wizarding War during Albus' first year had just been a brief overview. According to Ted, the in seventh year the war in studied in depth and taught by veterans, including, until recently of course, Harry Potter himself.

"My father."

"Oh it's a real treat! A real treat!" Sam rapidly shook Albus' hand again. He then looked around to make sure no one was listening. Fortunately for him the room was, as far as Albus' could see, nearly empty. He then leaned in to Albus and said in nearly a whisper, "Personally, I don't believe these nasty accusations about Harry Potter. The whole world seems to have forgotten what he did for us. A hero like him wouldn't murder the Minister! Uh, he, uh, he didn't murder the Minister, did he?"

"No."

"Oh, good. Follow me then." Sam led him to one of the counters which Sam got behind and picked up a clipboard and pen.

"So you go to school here?" asked Albus as Sam wrote down some things on the clipboard .

"Yes I-wait, what's your full name and birthday?"

"Albus Severus Potter, July 27, 2006."

"Very good. Anyways, like I was saying, yes I'm a fifth year at Salem Wizarding Academia. Not here, in Salem, Massachusetts. We're on break; I'm just helping out my parents. They work here."

Albus nodded politely. He had heard the name of the school in passing, though he didn't know of any place called Massachusetts and just assumed it was one of the states of the country. "I'm a second year at Hogwarts. I'm here-well, you know why I'm here."

"Bad business, bad business. Did you bring any produce with you?"

"No."

"Any magical animals?"

Albus wondered if Sam hadn't noticed that Albus had come empty-handed, albeit his wand, which he couldn't use anyhow. "No."

"Any magical creatures that could come by their own means?"

"A phoenix."

Sam looked curiously at Albus. "You have a tame Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Hm. May I take a look at your luggage?"

"Do you see any luggage on me?"

"Okay then." Some wizard tapped Sam on the shoulder and handed him a small slip of paper. "Ah. You are traveling with the British Minister for Magic?"

"Yes."

"You've been cleared to go." Sam indicated the area between the counters. Albus began walking when Sam stopped him. "Hey, just wondering, do you play Quidditch by any chance?"

"Often times,

"Oh, cool. I love the sport, of course many of my friends don't. They love Quodpot, although it seems recently, Quidditch seems to be gaining more popularity here."

Albus walked back to the counter. He loved Quidditch and was interested to know about it in other countries. "Really?"

"Yeah. My friends who do like Quidditch like the Fitchburg Finches. Personally, I'm a fan of the Bronx Bombshells." Sam pointed to the small badge he had on his shirt of two cyan Bs facing inward to each other.

Albus recognized the Finches from their spectacular victory in the quarter finals over the Kenmare Kestrels only to be crushed afterwards by the Woollongong Warriors. "I'm a Chudley Cannons fan."

"Cannons? They haven't won the League Cup in over a hundred years!"

"Yeah?" Albus resumed walking. "Well let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best."

Albus walked past the counters and came into a small antechamber which led into a large round room. Along the sides were fireplaces like in the ministry. The tiled floor was emblazoned with a seal that depicted a bald eagle supporting a red, white, and blue with the letters M.o.M written at the top of the shield. In its left talons was a couple of wands and in its right hand was some sort of plant.

"That's a life bloom branch, indigenous to North America. Have an extraordinary ability to heal nearly all physically inflicted wounds. Extremely rare of course." Albus saw a woman with blond hair and a face that had seen one too many surgeons talking over him. "Come, Albus, we're waiting to leave."

The woman guided him over to one of the fireplaces where he saw his family had already begun going through the fireplaces. "I'm Willie Sherman, the American representative to the International Confederation of Wizards."

"Are we going there now?"

"Oh yes. 760 United Nations Plaza. In the muggle world the headquarters of the United Nations but also home to the much older International Confederation of Wizards.

"International Confederation of Wizards!" And Ted, who was the last before Albus again disappeared in the regular emerald flame.

Albus followed suit. He proclaimed the location and was engulfed in flame once more. He was soon spat out again, this time standing up. He walked around the corner into a giant hall. He saw he was under a large domed ceiling. In front of him were rows and rows filled with people from different countries. At the very front was a stage with a podium where a tall man in a suit and with a full head of brown hair stood. His good natured looking face seemed like a playful child as he stared at Albus' with a small smile on his face.

"Welcome, son, to the International Confederation of Wizards."

**Author's Note: For those who didn't see the note in the last chapter, I have just lost all my files including, unfortunately, all my notes and outlines on my series. I am, however, moving forward and will be continuing the series. **

**Update: Sorry for the delay, I've been gone for a while, Chapter 14 will be up within the next two weeks. **


End file.
